


A Dead Man and His Angel of Death（翻译）

by PPPParkinglot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bickering, Grumpy Old Men, I don't even know how to tag, M/M, Reunited lovers, Slow Build, caring for hurt lover, epic levels of sass
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PPPParkinglot/pseuds/PPPParkinglot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>袭击黑爪大本营的计划被打乱了，士兵:76落入了死亡天使的手中。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Dead Man and His Angel of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277383) by [W4nderingStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar). 



事情不该这样发展。

一开始，计划没什么问题。找到黑爪的分支，摧毁黑爪的分支。

完成“找到”的部分后，局面脱离了76的掌控。摧毁的开端很顺利，但一颗流弹击碎了他的目镜，情况急转直下。在这紧要关头，目镜发生了故障，热成像和夜视功能关闭了几秒，让他忽然陷入一片黑暗。三十年前那场爆炸后，他的视力再也没有恢复过来。在近乎全盲的状态下和一群小喽啰战斗，还要努力不弄死他们，简直强人所难。而且，已经有个幸运小子打伤他的肋骨了。他弯腰躲到一个运输箱后，子弹穿过木板击中了他几秒钟前站立的地方。气流吹过衣摆，木屑像雨点一样打在他脸上。

操。他已经老了，受不了持久战。

趁对面换弹的间隙，他跑到角落，燃着红光的目镜瞬间瞄准了五个目标。76举起枪，五次扣动扳机，五个目标应声消失。他又弯下腰藏在掩体后面，以防敌人再次还击。

对面一片死寂。该死，他瞄准的是胸口，不是头啊。这群人不如以前的难搞了。他探出身去扫了一眼。目镜闪起了危险的光。

“该死！”

热成像模式下，他的视野里没有一个敌人，但确实有物体在移动。这怎么可能，不发出热信号却会动？黑爪是从来不使用智械的。接着，他的目镜又失效了。

“操，”他从口袋里掏出最后一个弹夹，“他妈的。”他得省着子弹。但说不定对面已经什么都没有了呢。

微风慢条斯理地拂过遮蔽他的掩体，仿佛遵循着某人的意志。真正的风不会这么吹，没有什么属于自然的东西会以这种方式移动。76换好弹夹，损毁的目镜闪烁着再度开启。他渐渐看见了一个染着红光的世界，它抖动着，笼罩着一片静电噪点。但静电不能解释他看到的东西：一股黑烟以非人的速度向他曲折靠近。他开了枪，但黑烟在子弹周围散开，加速冲了过来。这不正常。他跑开两步又端起枪，可目镜却不稳定地闪了起来。不能是现在！阴影里还有一个黑色的鬼魂啊。他又开了一枪。目镜完全黯淡了下去。

空气中充满了轻轻的笑声，粗糙刺耳，带着机械的音调，就像76自己的嗓音一样。对方和他一样戴着面具。

“射得挺准，”一个低沉的声音说，“但还不够。”

76虽然看不见，但听觉更敏锐。他听到了金属摩擦皮革的最微小的声音，是枪！他俯身转过墙角，下个瞬间，耳边就响起了枪声。他的右肩右臂都火辣辣地疼，该死的霰弹枪！

距离，他需要拉开距，还要他妈的恢复视力！他把枪放回背后的枪套里，越过地面上一段好像是裂缝的东西。他伸手紧紧抓住前面的运输箱，差点栽了进去。凭借对环境的精确记忆，他撑起自己踩在运输箱上，幸好记忆没有像眼睛一样背叛他。可霰弹枪又开火了，他只得翻滚着躲开。这个人的速度真快，太他妈快了！.

“捉迷藏？”那怪异的声音嘲弄道，“你玩游戏是不是老了点？”

76摔在地上，膝盖磕得很疼，陷入手臂里的铅弹燃烧着报复性的灼痛。他无暇顾及，只是抬手按着目镜想让它重启，可他依然只能看到黑暗。操他的！他只好又端起枪，背靠着运输箱摸索前进。他手指的触觉变敏锐了，连空气压力的变化都能感知，这样的能力让他绕过了另一个转角，躲到了新的掩体背后。现在他迷失了方向，没有足够的弹药，眼睛也差不多瞎了，还有一个荷枪实弹的人追着他不放，今天的运气真是好极了。

身后某处响起了靴子踩地的轻柔声音。必须拉开距离才行。他躲进墙角，后背紧贴着墙。在这么进的距离下，他的步枪只能当钝器来用，要是他的目镜——衣物摩擦声让他屏住了呼吸。有东西来到了他的面前。袭击者有两人吗？一个人不可能这么快地来到他的面前。

“出来呀，出来呀，不管你在哪里。”被面具遮挡的声音又悄悄响了起来，语调近乎温柔。

76掏出一个空的弹药筒，猛地投入黑暗。希望自己没有记错地形。霰弹枪的伤口让他疼得差点叫出声来。寂静而痛苦的几秒钟过去后，弹药筒发出哐啷一声，落在数十码外的地方。

有东西响了一声，在高速的风里拍打。操啊那人就在他头顶上！他怎么会听不见一个离他这么近的人？他屏气凝神地等了几秒，按原路离开了藏身之所，又在运输箱间选了一条新的逃跑路线。目镜咔嚓了一声。这鬼东西真该快点好起来！红色的世界再一次出了现，虽然它安静无声，中央裂开了一道巨大的缺口，但有总比没有强。76在迷宫中快速穿行，步伐坚定了起来。一发子弹干不掉这个太过强大的目标。虽然76被强化过，但他一点也听不见对方接近的声音，除非已经近在咫尺。恢复视力之后他依然处于劣势，负了伤，快没了弹药，所以最好的选择就是逃跑。他该回去调查一下这个人，等到下次情况有利的时候再干掉他。

入口离这里不远。如果他能在黑暗中溜走——

“你变聪明了，”那个声音说，“但是，如果你觉得你能藏在阴影里，那我就是黑暗本身。你逃不出我的手心。”

操，这个疯子真是太惹人烦了。他探头看了一眼转角处，目镜没有显示任何热信号。还是没有？搞什么鬼？为什么这个人的体温无法显示？76无声地绕过一个木箱，掀开的盖子给他提供了额外的保护。他穿过走道来到另一边，窥察着下个转角。目镜监测到运动物体，发出了警告，而他也看见了：一道黑烟像毒蛇似的朝他游来。他再次背起枪纵身一跃，抓住运输箱的边缘，悄无声息地爬了上去。

黑烟从他脚边经过，漫步着融入阴影。太近了。76跳上对面的运输箱，谨慎地不发出一点声音。这人不是黑爪平时雇佣的混混，他受过专业训练，而且精通于此。

目镜的裂缝边出现了一个暗色光点。那是他进来的入口，还差一段距离。不能跳过去，动静太大了。他做了一个运动物体扫描，目镜危险地闪烁着，但附近没有任何活人的迹象。机不可失。他踩着运输箱尽量靠过去，小心地跳到地上。他侧耳听着，什么也没有听见。没有脚步声，也没有没有衣物的摩擦。他不喜欢这样，无法确认敌人的位置让他心里不安，看得见的敌人比看不见的要好多了。他猫着腰在废墟间绕行，发现从掩体和入口之间还隔着一大块开阔地，他得跑过去。该死，都他妈去死吧。

他又扫描了一圈，接着冲了出去。他跨了几步就跑过了一半，就快到了——却被人撞倒在地。有力的臂膀箍住他的胸口，冰冷的金属利爪穿透夹克，深深刺入他的皮肉。他们倒在地上翻滚，76的后背一阵剧痛。他咆哮着开了枪，在瞬间的亮光中，他终于瞥见了自己的目标。重重黑暗下，他看见一个强壮的人骑在自己身上，面孔被兜帽遮挡，他只能看到一副动物头骨般的面具，双眼的部分空洞无物。光消失了，他只好与目镜里那个幽灵般的形象厮打。

带着尖爪的手抓住他的手腕，猛地一扭。76大叫一声，放开了枪。步枪砸在地上，滑出视线之外。操他的！他来回踢着腿，靴子前端的铁板踢中了目标的后脑。戴面具的人猝不及防地闷哼一声，76挥起拳头，击中了他的下巴。对方痛得仰起头，咆哮着松开了76的手腕。妈的，那一下本来可以打断他的脖子！他究竟是什么人？76抓住对方的衣领拽过来，抬头用力撞上对方的脑门。疼痛像钟声一样在他颅骨内回荡，真他妈疼啊！

戴面具的人身形摇晃，76趁机把他掀了下去。他受伤的肩膀尖叫抗议。两人的位置翻转过来，对方的脸狠狠摔在地上。76一只手掐着他的咽喉，另一只手紧紧扣在对方的手上。

“你他妈是什么人？”他怒吼道。

戴面具的人大笑起来。“不错嘛，我很多年没这样打架了。”

76又拎起他往地上砸。“回答我！”

他只听到了更多的笑声。然后，这个人的身体……变化了。76感觉他动了，变轻了，似乎有些不稳定。那具身体就在他手里化成了雾。

“我操！”对方的身体凭空消失，76摔在了地上。浓重的黑雾如旋风一般绕着他来回打转。妈的，这烟是这个人的身体？

问题立刻有了答案：黑烟聚拢起来，显出了那个戴面具的形象。那人从长袍中掏出两把巨大的霰弹枪，看起来是要报复他。76猛地跳开，先前立足的地板被炸得粉碎。他翻滚着捡起自己的枪，跪在地上朝对方胸口连开两枪。或者说，对方的胸口本来是应该挨上两枪的。那人又化成了雾，子弹径直穿过了他。该死。

他站起来奔向门口。烟雾无力攻击他，而隔着这么远的距离，霰弹枪也不能造成伤害。可当他离门只差两步的时候，戴面具的人突然出现在前方的阴影里。76压低肩膀冲过去，结结实实地撞在了那个人身上。有一瞬间，他还以为自己会直接穿透对方。但他撞上的身体让了开来，带爪的手抓住他的后背，借着惯性把他甩向一边。76一只脚稳稳地踏在地上支撑自己，俯身挣脱了对方的利爪，姿态优雅如舞蹈，接着，他抓紧对方的手臂，狠狠扭了过去。对方早有准备，他同样反身一挣，手臂从76手中滑走，没留下一丝希望。最后他们面对面站着，对方的面具与自己的近在咫尺。

两位完全敌对之人，动作倒能完美配合。

真该死。

只有超级士兵才能做出这么快，这么精准的反应。

“你是什么人？”在停顿的间隙，戴面具的人问道。

“我先问的。”76挥起右拳揍向对方的面具，打得那人身体一晃。

操他妈的疼死了！那玩意是什么做的啊？对方的金属拳头打向他的肋骨，正好打在受伤的那边。76弯下腰大口喘息。那人接着又是一拳，打在他身体的另一侧，而他甚至还来不及站稳。他横跨一步躲开对方的左拳，接着快步上前打向对方的太阳穴，另一只手重重地打在对方的胸口。骷髅面具后传来了窒息般的声音。那人的利爪刺入他的后颈，把他的身体向下压去。

76交叠双臂挡住对方提起的膝盖，沉重的金属靴震得他手臂发麻。对方又高抬起腿，快如闪电。他侧身躲避，拳头击中那人膝盖内侧，让对方不得不跪倒在地。76又挥拳去打对方的面具，那人翻身一滚，伸腿扫倒了他。失去平衡的76一个空翻，弯腰躲开那人瞄准他头部的横踢。他佯攻几招，猛击对方脆弱的关节。他所有的攻击都被挡下，而他也阻止了对方的每一次进攻。重击，上勾拳，若是不计胜败，76会觉得这场战斗……痛快极了。超级士兵都死光了，没死的也已经退出战场，黑爪里没有一个人能与他如此酣畅淋漓地战斗。

攻击被对方灵活的躲避，他只得弯腰避开对方的回旋踢。他曾经是守望先锋的一员吗？不可能，守望先锋的人不会变成黑烟。那他怎么会这么强，这么快？

就在他思考的瞬间，对方一拳击中了他的侧脸。护目镜发出了咔嚓一声，76陷入一片黑暗。操，这就惨了。

打击来得又快又猛。失去视力后，76只能被动地挨打，偶尔在运气好或者听得到的时候格挡一下。戴面具的人毫不留情地攻击76受伤的肋骨，直到那些骨头彻底断掉。他跪了下来，在面具里咳出了血。

眩晕中，他听到对方拿出了霰弹枪，于是赶忙在那人开火之前翻滚着逃离。锋利的水泥碎片打在脸上，他的右腿感到一阵剧痛。刚才动作不够快。该死，他感觉不到自己的腿了！

一只金属靴把他踢倒在地，正中面部。护目镜的碎玻璃扎进了皮肤里。操，希望这不会害得他彻底瞎掉，可惜他没机会活着发现答案了。76咳嗽起来，面具里的血几乎把他呛死，那些血液沿着脖子和胸口淌下，让他的模样变得愈发凄惨。他捂着肋部，勉强站了起来。如果今天就是死期，那么，他要昂首挺胸地迎接。

他被对方掐着喉咙，拎起来扔向墙壁。伤痕累累的后背疼得像火烧。76向前倒下去，可冰冷的枪管抵着他的下巴，强迫他高抬起头。这枪比一般的霰弹枪大多了。啊，这人的报复可真狠。不过，如果76敏锐的耳朵没有听错，这位袭击者和他一样气喘吁吁。76有一点点满意，他没让这个混蛋轻易得手。哎，至少他会死在专业人员手里，不是什么小杂兵的乱枪之下。

“有遗言吗？”戴面具的人问。

“舔我的老二吧。”他恶狠狠地说。

对方停了一下，然后轻声笑了起来。“你肯定会喜欢的。”

他他妈的当然会了！76知道加比会原谅他的，毕竟过去了三十年啊。死前打一炮没什么不好，说不定死亡本身也没那么糟。加比还在另一边等他呢。

带着尖爪的手指爱抚着扳机，76听见了死亡的脚步。半边目镜落到地上发出脆响，他看不清了，但76依然睁着眼睛，凝视着对方面具上的空洞。那个人没有扣下扳机。

“你在等什么？”76自己都嫌自己的声音刺耳。但护目镜坏了，这就是他本来的声音。如果他真的要死，那就别再拖下去啦。

戴面具的人什么都没说，霰弹枪也一动不动。一只爪子抓住他的面具，莫里森用他没受伤的腿踢着墙壁，猛地撞向对方。

有个又冷又重的东西砸在了他的头上。一道白光闪过，76像袋石头一样晕倒在地。


	2. Chapter 2

不，不可能。

死神盯着晕倒在地的那个人，不知道对方会不会醒来。他就这么站了一会儿，没动，没出声。他本可以吸走他的能量，品尝他的灵魂，看看这到底是不是自己猜想的那个家伙，但是，还有一个更简单的方法。他蹲下来，仔细打量趴在地上的人。那件又破又脏的夹克好像穿了很久，护目镜已经破碎，温暖的血从面具里滴下来。他受了不少伤，大部分都是死神自己造成的。死神一只手拎着夹克肩章，把这个人翻了过来。

死神碰了碰护目镜，听到它不稳定地嘎吱作响。沿着一道几不可见的微小缝隙，他的利爪小心地划过面具，在脸颊和下巴之间发现了一个弹簧锁。他犹豫了，也许他该直接杀死这个人然后转身离开，可他的手没有伸向霰弹枪，也没有扼死这位失去意识的受害者。他必须弄清楚这人的身份，否则那双眼睛将永远缠着他不放。弹簧锁一按即开，死神取下了那人的面具。

血从打破的鼻子里流出来，沿着已经染红的下巴继续流淌。死神站起来，退后了一步。他面前躺着一个鬼魂，活生生的，能呼吸能战斗的鬼魂。他靠近了一些，绕着他来回地走，从每个角度观察那张面孔。

这不是他记忆中的那张脸。他记得一头浓密的金发，会在夏日的微风里轻轻舞动。皮肤光滑，下巴上不会有胡渣。他记得那张能说会道的嘴，虽然常常抿成一道不带感情的线，但更多的是富有感染力的微笑。他记得明亮的眼睛，比蓝宝石还蓝，比该死的大海还蓝。那双眼睛会直直地望进你的灵魂，无论那里有多么黑暗，他总能在深处找到一束光芒。他记得杰克·莫里森。

这不是他。

过去的金发褪成骨白色，不再像以前一样浓密。发际线退后，露出满是皱纹的额头。挺拔的鼻梁形状扭曲，明显是被打断过几次。坚毅的下巴倒是没有改变，可也覆上了头发一样白的胡茬和几道深深的粉色伤疤。曾经柔软的嘴唇被伤痕切开，周围也连着不少苍白的疤痕。就算失去了意识，他还是严肃地皱着眉头。这三十年里，他大概一次也没有笑过。可他的眼睛……他的眼睛和从前一样还是完美的蓝色。死神不可能认错。

死神跪在那人的肩膀边，伸手轻轻抚摸划过对方面孔的丑陋伤疤。他第一次见到这个，死神歪着头想，脸颊上的那些伤他也没见过。鬼魂一直忙个不停啊。他收回了手。

现在怎么办？

这个基地错过了无线电联络，肯定会有人前来查看。现在他站在一个失去意识却还活着的入侵者身旁，若是被人发现，绝对逃不脱一场问责。他不希望目标们问那些问题，直到一切就绪，他的怒火像死亡般席卷的时刻。

“操他妈的莫里森，”死神怒骂着站起来，“就会坏我的事！”他不停地走来走去，脚边留下黑烟的痕迹。

他该怎么办？莫里森应该死了！所有证据都表明那个混蛋死透了！他转身盯着躺在地上的人。这家伙能不能有点基本的礼貌，死了怎么也要给别人添麻烦？他越走越快。他不能把他扔在这里，黑爪从不留活口。而医院不是为超级士兵准备的，更别提杰克·莫里森这样的鬼魂了。而他刚刚打断了莫里森的肋骨，他没有任何自卫的能力。超级士兵是为了破坏而生，不是恢复。要是他们都还活着就好了，那他们可以回基地接受专业治疗。就算莫里森的自愈速度比普通人快上一点儿，让伤口自己恢复也只能全靠运气。而除此以外，他还要对付黑爪的追踪。

死神停下脚步，这才意识到自己几乎完全变成了烟雾。他妈的莫里森，三十年过去了还是这么让人生气，他的脑子里根本装不下别的事情。他静下心，重新凝聚起自己的身体。有一个轻松得多的办法……

他自然而然地握住了霰弹枪，手中的重量几乎有一种温暖的感觉。然后他才意识到自己做了什么，银色的枪身在阴影里闪着晦暗的光。没错……这样就能解决所有问题，他看起来还是那个忠诚的雇佣兵，为了薪水尽职尽责，而莫里森依然是个死人，死神的所有痛苦和牺牲依然分文不值。

他意味深长地踏出两步，来到受害者身旁。这人不是莫里森。枪口在头顶徘徊，死神清醒时的每一分钟都饱受那张面孔的折磨。他的手指抚摸着扳机，零件咔咔作响，他能感觉到击锤正在向后移动，潜藏的能量乞求着解放。在这个距离内，对方连完整的躯体都不会留下，更别提脸了，没有人会知道他是谁。

黑爪会把尸体扔到无法找到的地方。血液会被擦洗干净。杰克·莫里森无论是不是鬼魂，都将不复存在。计划能回归正轨……

霰弹枪的扳机很轻。轻轻一动就能让他们咆哮起来，可他们依然沉默着。

地板上的鬼魂呻吟了一声。死神的手指离开了扳机，那声音激起了太多的回忆。霰弹枪回到了枪套之中。死神又跪下来，指背抚摸着对方粗糙的脸颊。他怎么会有杀死他的念头？他已经做了那样的事，怎么能再杀他一次？

莫里森需要找个地方休息，越快越好。死神把面具和护目镜重新戴回他的脸上，不能让莫里森知道自己的身份已经暴露。他抓住对方的枪套皮带，用力把他扛到了肩上，接着，他又捡起了对方的脉冲步枪。

“操，莫里森，你胖了好多。”死神嘀咕着掂了掂这个死沉的家伙，尽力不去碰他受伤的肋骨。莫里森的手一只垂在他的胸口，另一只挂在他背后。血从面具里滴下来落在死神的肩上，在黑色的大衣上反着光。好极了，就像他想象的一样。

死神再次走入仓库中的无声黑暗。该把他放在哪儿？莫里森有本事从任何地方逃出去，他可不是靠脸吃饭的。死神停下了脚步。他要找一个正常人无法进出的地方，一个他能盯着莫里森的地方。等他想通下一步怎么办，计划怎么修改之后，他才会让他离开。只有一处安全屋符合所有要求。

死神融入了黑影中，它们成了他存在的延伸。他以非自然的速度掠过一道道阴影，在城市中曲折前进，迂回徘徊，留下虚假的踪迹。不能让任何人跟踪他，莫里森还在他手里呢。他不省人事的鬼魂呻吟了一声，动了动脑袋，头上湿漉漉的血迹在他们穿过阳光时闪闪发亮。他不会昏迷太久，也许死神得再打他一下，反正他的厚脑壳承受得住。

最后，他们安全地离开了城市，来到一片废墟。死神停在一个被树木和垃圾遮掩的建筑通风口边。是时候试验一下了。

暗影步没什么大不了的，把身体的每个细胞撕开就行，难的是把自己再组合起来。他试了很久才终于熟练，又花了更长的时间才能同样转移衣物和枪支。而莫里森和多出来的物品有什么区别呢？只要他清楚怎么重组就行。就算过了三十年，他对莫里森身体的记忆也毫发不爽。现在，该测试了。

死神的身躯缓缓化为黑雾，他依旧紧抓着莫里森，祈祷他不要现在醒来，接下来，莫里森同样也变成了烟雾。

在这种状态下，死神可以看见周遭的一切。虽然他不能碰触也无法攻击，但他能看，也能向任何地方移动。这招挺有用的，在寻找藏身处的时候尤其便利。他钻入通风口，把莫里森也拖了进来。带着一个人这么做……是一种全新的感觉。曾经是他的烟雾和曾经是莫里森的烟雾混合在一起，一路纠缠，就像和对方共享一具身体……或是以他们从未体验过的方式拥抱，亲密而不安定。死神带着他穿过通风管的迷宫，来到一个地下仓库。他们从天花板上的通风口落到地上。

他先让莫里森恢复了形体。死神默想着老兵的模样，小心翼翼地把他俩分开，一片片地把他拼回了原状。最后，莫里森躺在地板上，呼吸均匀，只是苍白的皮肤有些泛灰，仿佛刚刚死过一次。死神赶忙恢复人形，检查莫里森的脉搏。脉搏还有，但稍微有些虚弱。他需要休息，需要食物，大量的食物和大量的绷带。死神把他抱起来放到一张破旧的床上。旧弹簧嘎吱作响。莫里森又呻吟了一声，动了动身体。

死神还没有准备好面对莫里森。他拿起脉冲步枪卸下弹夹，把枪收进角落的枪柜里，弹夹则放在自己身边。这下就伤不到人了。

现在，莫里森安全了，死神有别的事情要做。食物，医药……还有给他自己的东西。仓库那里有五具新鲜的尸体供他享用，甚至还没凉透。和莫里森搏斗累坏了他，带着另一个人化身烟雾则耗尽了他最后一点精力。是啊，杀戮时刻到了。

 

 

(*)注：死神能控制人和物体一起移动是作者的私设 :D


	3. Chapter 3

自从见过真正的战争后，76就开始做恶梦，虽然不是每天都做，也不是每一场都让他心惊胆战。但这次不一样，梦里没有枪炮，没有地雷，只有原油般浓重的黑烟。他咳嗽着，不得不吸入一团团污秽的空气。他的肺拼命抵抗，拒绝在这种环境中呼吸。他想逃，可也只能朝一个或另一个无法辨明的方向埋头狂奔。但无论他往哪跑，烟雾永远围在他身边，像第二层皮肤般黏在身上。他怒吼着伸手挥打，烟雾就绕着他的拳头打转，微微散开后又像瘴气似的纠缠着他。76挣扎起来，踢着腿，嘴里止不住地咒骂，可什么也不能阻止烟雾碾压他断裂的肋骨。

烟雾中显现出一个黑影。76伸出手去，呼喊着求救，可他嘴里冒出来的只有黑烟。那影子伸出手来。他想抓住对方，可那只手突然却抓住了他的胸口，利爪刺进肉里。他尖叫起来。

他尖叫着挥舞拳头，打中了什么又冷又硬的东西。76努力在这个灰蒙蒙的阴暗世界里寻找袭击者。有个东西打中了他的脑袋，让他眼前只剩下一片白光。

“别动。”

模糊的命令经由耳朵钻入了他茫然的脑子里。他花了很久才理解了这句话。76呻吟起来，他头很痛，背也很痛，操，浑身上下就没几个地方不疼的。他把拳头握起又松开。左肩是个重灾区，好像有十多把刀子在切他的肉。他一点点地想起了之前的事，黑影，霰弹枪和子弹碎片。他动了动右脚趾，差点喊出了声，压抑下的尖叫在心里以十倍的音量不断回响。右腿的小腿肚似乎完全被打烂了，就像从打桩机下走过一遭似的。霰弹枪真他妈要命！

“我说了别动。”那声音又说道。

76猛地睁开眼睛。他看见了一个模糊的人影，背后是灰扑扑的世界。操！护目镜！那场战斗！他用没受伤的手臂揍向对方，那人却轻松接下，又强硬地把他的手按了下去。

“别动了！”

是那个带着机械调的声音！76又挥出拳头，对方躲闪开来，一只手按住了76的胸口，剧痛立刻传遍了身体的每一处。他喘息着，艰难地咽了咽口水。他应该死了才对，怎么还是活着？

那人移开了手，但疼痛没有消失。“坐好，否则伤口的缝线会断开的。你已经没多少血可流，再失血的话就不好办了。”

缝线？什么？他想把自己撑起来，但起身的时候，断裂的肋骨狠狠刺入了肌肉，他死死地咬住牙，紧握双手。他抓住了什么？衣服？而且他躺在什么软乎乎的东西上面啊？

“我在哪里？”他问，“你对我做了什么？”

“我把子弹碎片取了出来，缝好了你的背，就这样。”那人转过头看他。莫里森眯起眼，看见了黑色的兜帽和白色的骷髅面具。他咒骂着往后退去。该死的肋骨和腿啊！戴面具的人抓住他的手臂，把他拉了回来。

“白痴！待着别动！”

“不动给你当靶子打吗？”

“我要是想杀你，你早就死了，”戴面具的人说，“不用枪我都能想出十多种杀死你的方法。”

两人一言不发地凝视着对方。没了护目镜，莫里森根本看不清几英尺以外的东西。但就算有，他也看不出那人在想什么。他需要解读对方的肢体语言。该死的爆炸，该死的护目镜。他们就这样面对面地坐了很久。

“你又流血了。”最后，戴面具的人说。

他们谁都没动，继续盯着对方。

最终，76还是低头看了。他那件标志性的夹克和战斗服已经脱掉，赤裸的身体上包裹着崭新的纱布，但缝隙间已经渗出了大片的红色。他又看了看自己的腿，那里一样得到了包扎。他的肩膀血肉模糊，刚才的挣扎让绷带散落开来。

“能让我处理完么？”戴面具的人问，“还是说你更愿意失血而死？”

76差点脱口而出‘失血而死’，但还是咬了咬牙没有动弹。他们又沉默了一会儿。

“你生够气了没有，”那人问，“要不要我给你拿个奶瓶和尿布？”

“滚你妈的。”

“那让我完成自己的的工作行不行？”他朝76流血的胳膊歪了歪头。

76把手臂护在胸前，忍住一声痛叫。“为什么？”

对方继续歪头。“为什么？”

“你他妈为什么要帮我治疗？”

“你在抱怨吗？”

“想知道你的目的。”黑爪的人才不会在漆黑的外表下藏着颗金子般的心。

那人转向另一个方向，接着又回头看他。“你是个好对手，死了就太可惜了。”

“啊，说到这个。”76把手臂抱在胸前，不知道哪里更疼一些。“你是在哪强化的？

这个袭击者，救命恩人，或者别的什么家伙，没有回答。

“超级士兵都是精心挑选出来的，还有一半没能活着完成改造。我认识他们所有人，但是不知道你。所以是谁改造你的？”

那人偏过头，嘶哑地笑了。“我不是军人，”他说，“是个雇佣兵，出价最高的雇主让我变成了这样。”他伸出带爪的手，它在76眼前化成烟雾又再次成形。“你那些宝贝士兵做得到吗？”

不，当然不行。守望先锋的成员虽然很强，但没有谁拥有这种能力。他想起了刚才的恶梦，侵袭的黑烟从内部撕裂他。

“让你活着是因为你很有趣，”那个雇佣兵说，“我不喜欢无聊的打架和安保任务。”

76握紧了拳头。“要是护目镜没碎，你早就死了。”

对方又笑了。“超级士兵需要战术目镜来帮助瞄准？我真该让你留着那把枪。”

“因为我瞎了，你个白痴。”76怒吼着，“瞎了也能把你按在地上打。”

骨白色的面具凝视着他，没有泄露一丝情感。他真想抢走那副面具，然后用它狠狠地打这个家伙。

“瞎了？”他问，没有笑声或者恶意评论。

76在面具后笑了。就让他以为他什么都看不见吧，这样他就会放松警惕。“护目镜直接作用于我的视神经，好得和新的一样。大部分时候。”

那人沉默了很久。“它坏了算我走运。现在能让我处理你的手臂了吗？难道你希望我帮你截肢？”

其实76别无选择，他没法自己包扎。于是，他慢慢放开了自己的手。对方抓住他的手臂，银色的利爪带着无法理解的轻柔。他动作熟练，只有时间和大量的练习才能让人拥有这样的速度和坚定。不论他怎么说，这人一定是军队出身，网上可学不到这种包扎手法。特殊部队？那里总有一些疯疯癫癫的人。或者……暗影守望？76的心猛烈地跳了起来。有不少混蛋确实残酷成性，愿意让疯狂科学家把自己变成这样的怪物。那个骷髅面具也像极了他们的标志。如果真是这样，那这个人很有可能参与了瑞士总部的爆炸案，他是加比的……76甩开这种想法。暗影守望死了，那些成员都没活过五年，三十年之后怎么可能还会出现。他确认过，亲自。

“现在，不要再动了。”他把76按倒在床上，面具的空洞眼窝凝视着莫里森。“我不会再帮你包扎一回。”他站起来转身，黑色的衣摆轻轻飘动。“箱子里有饮用水。别趁我不在的时候把血流干。”

“你要去哪？”76问。“我在哪？”

“你很安全。”

不等76追问，那人就化成了黑烟，从天花板的通风口里飘走了。76恼火地吼了一声，他瞪着烟雾，仿佛用意志力就可以把它拖回来似的。等到烟雾消失殆尽，76才终于骂骂咧咧地靠在了床头。

既然直接威胁离开了，那他就能好好研究周围环境了。他在一个天花板很高的屋子里，墙壁锈迹斑斑，在过去某个时期中大概曾经是白色。这里不比守望先锋的安全屋大，没有什么太好的东西，但在紧急时刻可以提供足够的资源。他躺在一张破旧的床上，支架生了锈，床垫上盖着一层灰，床单上还有虫子啃咬的痕迹。在房间对面，他看见了模糊的门的形状。

他不愿坐着无所事事，也不想等那雇佣兵回来。76挪到床尾，没受伤的腿踩在地上站了起来。瞬间，整个世界在他眼前疯狂旋转，他只有抓住墙上的架子才能站稳。受伤的手臂因此发出一阵剧痛，他差点尖叫出来。操他的！他咬着牙吸了一口气。妈的，他可是个超级士兵啊，快闭上嘴拿出点样子！

76小心翼翼地把重心移向右腿，差点昏死过去。他的肩膀撞在墙上，震疼了断裂的肋骨。操，不能停下。带着惊人的意志力，他扶着冰冷的墙壁向前走去，粗糙的金属墙面剐着他的肩膀。动起来！一只脚放到另一只脚前面！每次右脚着地的时候，他半瞎的眼睛前都会浮现黑色和红色的斑块，疼痛威胁着要把他拖入深渊。

近乎永恒的痛苦过去后，76终于靠到了门上。他喘着气笑了。他要找件衣服，拿点弹药，把那个混蛋打得血肉模糊。他拉动门把，咔嚓一声后门却没有打开，只是响起了咯吱咯吱的噪音。门没锁，但是锈死了？他又拉了拉门，金属的声音更响了。76用上全身的力气，终于在尖利的摩擦声中打开了门。

黑暗迎面扑来。他眯起眼，撑着墙壁走进去，但紧接着就撞上了什么东西，啃了一嘴的泥。泥土？怎么回事？他探出手，摸到了一堵泥土和石块组成的墙。他用手一寸寸检查，发现墙上满是大大小小的石头和金属，土块上挂着丛丛枯草，这条路全被封住了，从上到下。

“妈的，那个混蛋，狗娘养的！”他愤怒地锤打着墙壁。

那个人究竟把他带到了什么地方？他咆哮着转身，摸索着走向原来房间之后的亮光。既然他们能进来，他就会找到逃走的路。76蹒跚着回到房间，再一次四下打量。那边有一张床，床上的箱子里装的是瓶装水，旁上有把生锈的椅子。还有个枪柜，他看不见里面有没有武器，但佣兵肯定不傻。另一边角落里是厕所和盥洗池。再也没有别的出入口了。

76靠着墙壁跌跌撞撞地前进，嘴里发出恼火的吼声。这里肯定藏着另一道门。他的手指抠进金属板，留下了一道道抓痕。一定有路的，必须得有！不经意间，他跨出了一步，把全身的重量压在受伤的右腿上。

他大喊着摔倒在地。这条该死的腿！他抱住右腿，肋骨又发出了灼人的刺痛。他肯定又开始流血了。这个该死的鬼地方！那个该死的家伙！全都他妈去死吧！

 

 

东西掉在地板上的声音惊醒了76。他睁开眼睛，看到离自己鼻尖一两英尺外的地上有一个苹果。什么？又一个苹果掉了下来，在地上弹了一下后滚向另一个方向。76撑着地坐起来，肋骨的疼痛让他低声呻吟。抬起头，他看到一个橘子从通风口里掉了下来。怎么回事？他吃力地把自己拖到床边，爬起来倒了上去，累得气喘吁吁，眼前跳动着各种颜色的斑块。通风口里落下了更多的东西，最后，翻腾的黑烟涌了进来，变成了戴面具的雇佣兵。

面具盯着76看了一会儿，又沿着地上的血迹一路看到了打开的门。76想抬起下巴做个挑衅的姿态，但他累坏了。随便那人怎么想吧。他需要休息。

“我跟你说了不要动。”那人说。

“我无聊。”

“你看起来真惨。”

“你看起来真蠢。”

雇佣兵耸耸肩不理他，踢了门一脚，把它关了。“别让风吹进来。”

“你到底把我带到了什么地方？”76不依不饶地问。

“我的安全屋。”那人说道，开始捡地上的东西。

“在哪里？”

“不重要，你出不去的。”

听起来像个挑战。“我能进来就能出去。”

“省点力气吧。我得重新缝合你腿上的伤口了。”他拿了瓶水，把它和一堆食物一起扔到了床上。“吃饭。”

76坐起来，隔着破损的护目镜瞪着他。

“你要是想早点恢复，就少不了一场卡路里狂欢。”他从皮带上的口袋里掏出一把压缩饼干棒扔给76。“不喜欢新鲜食物的话，还有这个。”

76伸手摸了摸食物，装作什么也看不见的样子。“我怎么知道你没有下毒？”

“我为什么要在安全屋里放一具尸体？”对方回答。

76空空如也的肚子替他做了决定。他取下面具，撕开两条饼干棒狼吞虎咽地吃了下去，连味道都顾不上尝。然后他啃了一个苹果，撒了糖霜的圆面包，一块奶酪，还有几块不知什么口味的糖果。他停下来喝掉半瓶水，然后继续吃了起来。一包酥皮点心，又一个苹果，某种肉干，更甜的小糖块。很好，他需要糖分。最后，他的速度慢了下来，不慌不忙地撕开另一条饼干棒慢慢嚼着。这正好是一个受伤的超级士兵需要的分量，那个人是怎么知道的？

“你呢？”他问，脑袋转向佣兵的方向。

那个人坐在椅子上，看着76吃东西。“吃过了。”

76拿起一个橘子扔过去，反正他也没空去剥。对方的爪子稳稳地接住了。“在别人没东西吃的时候大吃大喝是很不礼貌的。”

致命的银色利爪微微陷进果皮，但没有把它刺穿。那人盯着橘子瞧了一会儿，76嚼着饼干望着他。然后，橘子变成了灰色，仿佛内部被挖空般凹陷下去。它飞快地腐烂成了黑色，最后化为了灰尘。这他妈的！

76被那人盯了一会儿，才想起自己应该假装什么都看不见，于是他咬了口饼干掩饰自己的慌乱。那他妈是怎么回事？“好吃吗？”为了不让对方起疑，他问了一句。

“差不多吧，”对方拍掉了手上的灰，“还要吗？”

76咽下饼干想了想。“现在不用了，但过会儿应该还得吃一点。”在伤口恢复之前，他需要吃掉不少东西。他又咬了一口饼干。“你怎么知道我要吃这些？”他知道糖分有助于他的恢复吗？还是说只是碰巧？

“我吃的跟你差不多。”那人说道，低头看着自己的手。

76吃完了饼干棒，感觉没饱，但手边已经不剩下什么了。“那你到底是什么人？”他尽可能地让声音保持冷静，别太咄咄逼人。

佣兵转头看他，沉默了好久，76几乎想开口再问一次。

“死神。”

76哼了一声。“死神？这名字太可疑了。”

“而你戴着面具袭击黑爪秘密仓库，你的名字一定比我的真实吧？”

“76，”他喃喃地回答，“士兵76，是个代号。”

死神嘲笑他。“一个数字。”

“比死神像样。”

“至少我名副其实。”

“没看到我的夹克吗？我也是。”

他们互相瞪了一会儿。睡意渐渐爬上了76的身体，他不禁有些惊讶，可那东西在看着他呢，他并不想睡。

“你需要休息。”最后，死神说道，“想让肋骨恢复的话就别动，再窜来窜去想跑你这腿可能也要废了。”

“你不允许这种事情发生，是不是？”76嘲笑似的说。“玩具坏了就不好玩了，对吧？”

对方的面具之后传来了一声咆哮。那声音熟悉极了，让76脊柱发麻。

“随你怎么想。”死神说。“腿伸出来。”

不等76反对，带爪的手就抓住他的膝盖，摁住了他的右腿。他疼得嗷了一声，手指紧紧抓住床单。绷带很快解了下来，76在对方碰到伤口的时候又喊了起来。

“跑归跑，伤口倒没怎么裂开。”

“下次注意。”76冷笑着回答。

“闭嘴别动。”死神把什么东西洒在了伤口上。

76倒吸了一口冷气，蜷起脚趾，但这动作却把疼痛成倍地放大了。刺痛消失了片刻，又更猛烈地反扑回来。76用头狠狠地撞着床，咬着牙喘气。安吉拉帮他缝伤口的时候从来没这么疼过。

“你的技术有待改进。”他嫌弃地说。

“你还指望什么呢？”缝合的疼痛让76说不出话。“我可是死亡天使。”死神用爪子切断了线，开始处理下一个伤口。

“你对病人的态度比你的缝合技术还烂。”

死神一言不发地缝着他的伤口，又好好地包扎了76的腿。“不客气。”

“没谢谢你。”

“你将来会的。”说完，他又变成黑烟消失了。

76躺在床上，用力喘着气。这么虚张声势真是累坏了他，可是那个雇佣兵……死神，他忍不住想惹他生气。不过，他暂时不想当死神的敌人，谁会给那家伙当个好玩的靶子啊。76戴回面具，闭上了双眼。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斜体部分原文为西班牙语

 

 死神站在仓库里的尸体旁，手中的全息影像用蓝光照亮了阴暗的房间。终端对面的人影俯身看着他。

“你要汇报的就是这些？”

他点点头，不想对一个目中无人的小兵浪费口舌。

“货就这么丢了？在你的看守下？”

“我到的时候，一切已经结束了。”他说的是实话。“五个人都死了，货早就不见了。”他偏过脑袋，在面具之下傲慢地笑着。“你给钱的速度要是快一点，我说不定就会早点到场。”

对方骂了一句。“注意你的用词，死神。”他愤怒地说，“我们付的钱多得不可理喻，希望你值这个价。”

死神咬了咬牙，要是这个混账和他在同一间房间里……“当然了。但钱得先到账，在那之前，绝没可能。”

“说话给我小心点，否则下次你袭击守望先锋基地的时候就别指望黑爪援助了。”

快了，死神对自己说，很快他就会撕裂他们的灵魂并吞噬殆尽。耐心一点，现在按他们说的做，就快了……“没问题。”他恼火地回答。

“我们手上有些可能的袭击者的信息，现在传给你。”全息像变成了一段模糊的视频，画面中的人拿着一把大得可笑的枪。莫里森对武器的品味从来没有变过，永远是越大越好。“他们叫他士兵:76，这个人时不时会给我们制造麻烦。”

死神笑了。哦，是吗？他可以利用这个……他的计划又有了新的可能性。

“查查是不是这个76做的。把货找回来。哦对，记得清理现场。”

“已经打扫干净了。”死神的靴子碰了碰尸体，它立刻化为了灰烬。

 

 

死神化为烟雾在城市边缘行走，藏身于傍晚的阴影中。他大可以去明抢自己想要的东西，但却不想因为这种无聊的罪名吸引更多注意。找到目标之后，他在一条小路的阴暗角落恢复形态。然后，他扯掉兜帽，取下面具塞在皮带后面，接着小心地脱去尖锐的金属护手，同样藏了起来。这样就比较像普通人了。死神走出去，靠在一堵墙上。

一个小男孩和一个小女孩正在脏兮兮的路边玩着鬼捉人的游戏，死神抱起双臂喊他们。 _“嘿。”_

两个孩子都停下脚步看着他。死神从弹药带中拿出一张钞票。“ _看见那边的超市了吗？_ ”他用最温和的声音说道，“ _我需要你们帮我买些吃的，越多越好，越甜越好。_ ”

男孩对女孩说了什么，死神没有听清。女孩望着死神，接着，男孩子也抬起了头。

“ _你是个……英雄吗？_ ”她问。

死神笑了。 _“是啊。”_ 或者曾经是，很久以前。

两个孩子眼睛一亮，都跑了过来。男孩碰了碰霰弹枪的枪套，一脸按耐不住的好奇。女孩接过了钱。

 _ _“_ 水果，面包，还有糖。 _”__ 死神告诉她。 _ _“_ 甜的东西都可以。我的朋友生病了。 _”__

女孩点点头，拉着男孩的手把他拖到街对面，一起钻进小小的杂货铺，消失在了店门后面。死神摸摸自己短短的头发，漫不经心地想，自己的头发是不是白得和莫里森一样了？老天，希望没有。

时间一分一秒地过去，死神的脸有点痒，他不习惯长时间接触新鲜空气。他的手指在手臂上不停地敲打。他或许等不到莫里森的食物和自己的钱了。这样暴露自己……他很不喜欢。阴影在喊他，诱惑他回到自己的保护中。再等几分钟，就几分钟。

脚步声把他的注意力拉回了马路上。两个孩子抱着鼓鼓囊囊的食品袋向他跑来。他们俩叽叽喳喳地讲着西班牙语，死神大部分都没听明白。什么 _牛奶_ ？女孩子把什么东西举到他眼前。

“ _给你的朋友！_ ”她举起一根甜呼呼的面包棍，仿佛要塞进他嘴里似的。“ _这个很甜！_ ”

死神看着那个肉桂味的点心，想起了一些过去的事。有一次，他从家里带了点 _西班牙油条（Churro）_ 回来，调戏他只吃白面包的室友说，尝过一口这个，他就再也不会想吃别的东西。莫里森接受了挑战，这个印第安纳的农场男孩怀疑地左看右看，试探性地咬了一口，接着立刻啃完了一整条，还向他讨要更多。那东西成了他最爱的食物。

“ _不，_ ”死神说，“ _不，不要西班牙油条，他不喜欢。_ ”他推开了它。不能把这些东西带回去，他不想让莫里森产生一丁点怀疑。他伸出手，两个孩子把食品袋递给了他。“ _你们经常在这里玩吗？_ ”他问。

他俩点了点头。

“ _很好。_ ”他又往女孩手里塞了点钱。“ _也许我会再来。_ ”

“ _好呀！_ ”孩子们一起说道，“ _要回来呀，英雄先生！_ ”

死神点点头，让他们走了。两个孩子不停地回头，磨磨蹭蹭了好久。小孩子真是。等他俩看向了别的方向，死神才转身走回阴影之中。

东西太多了，没法一次从通风口带下去。死神把一半食物藏好，带着另一半钻进了通风口。他把东西倒在地板上，清点了一番才去看莫里森。莫里森躺在床上没动。死神现了形，捡起大包小包的东西放在充当桌子的板条箱上。又少了一瓶水，好，至少莫里森在摄取水分了。

墙上有一道新鲜的血迹，看来老兵在死神外出的时候一直忙个没停，这白痴为什么受了伤还要站起来走动啊？当然，这很莫里森，固执得要命，从不接受他不喜欢的局面。他爱怎么跑就怎么跑吧，这个安全屋与外界唯一的通路就是通风口，只有死神能通过那里。

死神走到床边去看莫里森。他的状态很糟糕，这个混蛋真是的。肩膀的状况没有上次那么糟了，可肋骨又是怎么搞的啊。莫里森依然戴着面具和破损的护目镜，死神不知道那玩意还能不能用……也不知道莫里森是不是真的瞎了。天啊……瞎了。死神又从他身上夺走了一些东西。又是一桩让人痛苦的罪。

他歪着脑袋，有些事情不对劲。莫里森太安静了。他把手伸向对方的面具，隔着手套都能感觉到对方口鼻处传来的热度。该死，他发烧了。死神在处理伤口的时候已经尽量小心了。是败血症吗？发作得也太早了，伤口没有感染啊。他得再确认一次。如果他的呼吸这么急促……

利爪刚碰到面具的弹簧锁，莫里森就立刻抓住了他的手腕。

“你在发烧。”死神尽量友善地说。对方几乎要捏碎他的骨头。

“不可能。”他没有放开他。

“担心你那张丑脸会吓坏我吗？”死神把手从面具的弹簧锁上挪了开来。

“是信任问题。”

死神无比庆幸自己戴着面具，这样莫里森就看不见他畏惧的表情了。他耸耸肩，说：“发梢可能是因为败血症。你准备好去死了吗？”

莫里森咕哝了一声，松开了手。

这应该是“不”的意思。

“我得检查一下你的伤口。”死神把椅子踢到床边，坐下来解开莫里森腿上的绷带。“听说你总给黑爪找麻烦。”

对方没有回答。死神抬起头，以为对方打起了盹，但他没有。那双蓝眼睛睁着，望向他看不见的天花板。死神的心里满是愧疚。

“没吃到霰弹枪的时候，你好像一直在搜查守望先锋的旧基地。”他慢慢地检查伤口，一点也不想再挨上一脚。

“每个人都有兴趣爱好。”

伤口没有感染，也许他只是感冒了。“对你这把年纪的人来说，这个爱好有点危险。”

对方发出了毫不留情的冷笑。

死神觉得自己的包扎一点问题都没有，于是放开了对方的腿。“你在找什么？”

“谁说我在找东西了？”莫里森不快地回答。

“戴着面具搜索废弃建筑肯定不是为了健身，有些地方还是重兵把守的。这背后一定有故事。”

莫里森又冷笑了一声，动了动腿。过了很久，他才开口说：“找答案。”

死神把浸透血的纱布扔到墙角，抬起头问：“什么的答案？”

“这和你有什么关系，佣兵？”

“就聊聊。反正你要在这里住上一阵子。”他觉得自己听到了一句‘我也没办法’。

“找到毁掉我人生的家伙。”莫里森低声回答，眼睛盯着墙壁。

死神握紧了拳头，这样他才能知道自己的手没有颤抖。“复仇。我懂了。”

莫里森撑起上半身怒视着他，脸色在高烧的作用下微微发红。“你懂个屁！有人让我失去了一切！失去了所有人……”他呻吟着躺了下去。

这话就像一记重拳，被人正面打中也没有这么痛。死神尽量不去在乎，但那句话在他耳旁挥之不去。有人让我失去了一切……失去了所有人。罪恶感变得越发沉重，似乎要把他拖进地狱。他站起来，把椅子挪到床头，坐在莫里森肩膀旁边。士兵转身对他怒目而视，蓝色眼睛几乎要烧穿他的面具。

“有人利用了我。”死神开口说道，声音几乎全被面具阻挡。他不该问，但他要听，要由他人宣判那些他每天自责的罪行。“然后又背叛我。”为什么要说这些？死神明白答案，他在寻求自己不应获得的救赎。多么无耻啊。“找到他们的时候，我会把他们碎尸万段。”

莫里森转过头，又看向了天花板。死神沉默地坐着，长久地思考。这样的对话很危险，他小心筑起的高墙在一点点裂开。要是说错一句……莫里森该知道真相，该杀死他，可死神并不允许。还不到时候，等他解决黑爪和守望先锋的纠葛，他就会拿下面具，让莫里森得到答案。但不是现在。他无足轻重。

“希望你能找到他们。”莫里森喃喃地说。

死神转身盯着他。

“他们一定坏透了。”

“是啊。但毁掉你人生的家伙听起来更糟糕。”

“也许吧。找到答案的时候就知道了。”

死神想把话全告诉他，但所有词句都卡在他的喉咙里，拒绝挪动一寸。“希望你能找到他们。”他只能说出这句话。懦夫。

莫里森闭上眼，一会儿就睡着了。死神的爪子划过面具。操。莫里森迟早会要了他的命。

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中斜体依然为西班牙语。

 

76硬生生饿醒了。天啊，他饿得快要死了！他转头睁开眼，在灰扑扑的模糊世界中看到死神的黑色剪影坐在他身边，正擦着自己的霰弹枪。操，这人离自己这么近的时候自己就睡着了？真是烧糊涂了。

“饿了。”他说。

死神看着他，收起了枪。“睡了那么久，我以为你已经死了。”

“我饿了。”76又说了一遍，累得没脾气和对方拌嘴。

死神把一堆东西倒在了床上。“坐起来。”

76也想，但他的手臂沉得要命，头也在疼，身体感觉又冷又热，可他不能让死神看出来。76小心地一点点起身，肋骨依旧刺痛，再微小的动作都会带来火烧火燎的感觉。但最后，他还是慢慢地坐了起来。

死神把什么东西递给了他。圆圆的软软的，是面包？他没有细看就咬了下去，尝到了淡淡的甜味。面包外面硬硬的，内里倒是很软，感觉有点熟悉。他没有多想，记忆里的食物都混淆在一起。他又伸出手，拿起几块口味新奇的软饼干。接着是李子，苹果，焦糖味的巧克力，又一个圆面包，一小盒杏子酱，还有一点甜樱桃。那个雇佣兵是从哪里弄来这些东西的？他舔着手指上的糖渍，又摸索起来。这一次没有压缩饼干了，只有糖，而他绝对无意抱怨。

“这都是从哪弄来的？”他咬了一口巧克力问。

“我自有办法。”死神看着他说。

76递给他一块糖。

死神挥手拒绝。“你吃。”

“不喜欢巧克力？”

“我不需要。”

“那你吃什么？”

“灵魂。”

76大笑起来。“在我面前还装什么硬汉。”

死神接过糖，“我以能量为食。”糖果在他手中腐烂，缩得只剩下包装纸。剩下的东西被他扔回76腿上，随即化成了灰。“食物对我没有意义。”

目睹这个之后再要装傻简直难于登天。76摸着那些灰尘，尽力掩饰自己的反应。那些东西干燥而粗糙，一点也没有糖果原本的样子。“你对人也这么做吗？”他问。

“我会先杀死他们。”

“那些人肯定非常欣慰。”

死神耸耸肩。“反正他们没法抱怨。”

76不知道自己能不能和这样的东西生活在一起。为了活下去而杀人？“那烟呢？”

“杀人的时候就会这样，”佣兵说，“很方便。”

76摸到了一块遗漏的百吉饼，他咬下一口，仔细思考起来。变成烟挺有趣的，这样就不会被子弹打中了……但代价是作为人类的生活？“值得吗？”

“什么？”死神问。

76咽下嘴里的食物。“只能吃别人的灵魂不能吃饭。这值得吗？”

死神移开了视线。“将来会的。”

他太专注于复仇了……76吃光了剩下的百吉饼。“你失去了什么人？”

对方又转过来看他。

“人总是被利用被背叛的。看你的样子……不仅是因为自尊心吧，我觉得你一定是失去了那个支撑你生活的人(*)。”

“嗯，”死神回答，“大概是吧。但在那之前，我早就失去他了。”他起身走开。

76这才想起自己不该去了解对方，他的好意只能传达到这种程度。但话又说回来，没有哪个雇佣兵会为敌人疗伤、给敌人食物还回答个人问题，死神留着他肯定另有目的。

他会仔细思考的，等到身体恢复过来，等到局面变得更加……紧张的时候。他小心地躺下放松身体，闭上了眼睛。他舔舔嘴唇，有东西在他内心深处叨扰不休，过往的记忆对他悄声低语，但他把它们统统推开了。他的眼皮太过沉重，内心太过疲劳，没有力气思考任何谜题。

 

他的皮肤热得快要融化了，76翻来覆去想要逃离。可突然间他又落入了冰窟，牙齿像要啃穿面具似的不停打颤。热，冷，热，冷。 他大口喘着气，平躺在床上，虽然双手紧握却无力搏斗，他太疲惫了，没法继续了。

“放松， _黄金男孩 _，__ ”有个人没好气地说，“你完美的发型要弄乱啦。”

他好多年没有听过那个声音了。“嗯……加比？”

“当然是我， _笨蛋_ 。还有谁会照顾你这个傻瓜啊？”

76猛然睁开双眼。他的眼睛看得清了。怎么回事？他在哪里……他扫视了一圈，发现自己躺在医疗室的病床上，周围没有其他人，可是……他怎么过来的？有人坐在他身边，生着枪茧的手拍了拍他的脸颊。

“莫里森你快醒醒，我知道我下手没那么重。”加布里尔·莱耶斯俯下身对他说道。

他完全就是76记忆里的模样，脑袋上的毛线帽盖住了微卷的黑色短发——找到加比的人肯定不会让别人找到76的尸体。那张帅脸上还没有战争带来的伤疤，将来成为他标志的胡子现在又短又难看，好像刚刚才留起没多久。他棕色的双眼里闪着愉快的光。莱耶斯又拍了拍76的脸颊。

“地球呼叫莫里森！我是不是敲坏你 _厚_ 脑壳里的零件了？”

76眨眨眼，他好久没有这么清楚地看过了……“怎么……我什么时候来的？”

莱耶斯闷声笑了起来，他真的被逗乐了。

什么事那么好笑啊？

“不记得训练了？”

“你要说得详细一点。”

“今天，近身格斗。”

76认真思考，却什么也没有想起。但有些事情……非常熟悉。“我想起了……一个戴面具的人……而且你死了。”

莱耶斯轻轻吹口哨。“你 _真的_ 神志不清了。我看起来像死人吗？”

76 摇摇头。“一定是做梦了。”

“是啊，你也只能在梦里杀死我，”莱耶斯笑着说，“倒不是说你没有努力。”

“我被谁打了？”

“我呀。”莱耶斯骄傲地笑了。“徒手格斗训练，你打架的样子就像我的 _hermanita_ ——妹妹。就知道尖叫着用指甲挠我。”

76的脑袋重重地靠回枕头上。操，他还真想起了类似的经历，这样的打斗经常以一方昏迷而告终。别人当然一直让他和莱耶斯对练了，因为76是唯一一个相信自己能打过莱耶斯的傻瓜。“我怎么也打了你几拳吧？”

莱耶斯弹了弹舌头，摇头否定。

操，这就很尴尬了。

“你按照课本上的教程战斗， _黄金男孩_ ，只攻击腰带以上的部位。你得学会 _sucio_ ，下流的手段。”

从莱耶斯舌尖上滚出的‘S’音让76脊背一颤。下流，嗯？

“你在这儿躺了好一会儿了。医生说你醒来之后得吃点东西。”

吃？“为什么？”他不是刚吃过吗？

“卡路里狂欢。”莱耶斯耸耸肩。“医生说是身体需要。糖分会加快身体恢复的速度，所以我偷偷给你带来了一些违禁品。”他从灰色连帽衫里掏出了一个纸袋。

“这是我想的那些东西吗？”76满怀希望地问。

莱耶斯得意地挑眉笑了。“也许哦，不过先让我听听你的西班牙语有没有长进。”

76呻吟了一声。“拜托别逼我啊。”

莱耶斯指着自己的耳朵。“嗯？ _我听不清_ 。”

“Churro（西班牙油条）。”76含含糊糊地说。

莱耶斯大笑起来。“你这发音和 _burro_ 似的，蠢货（Jackass）。认真点： _churro_ 。‘r’这个音要滚起来。”

“Churro。”76重复了一遍，舌尖顶着牙根，努力模仿莱耶斯轻轻松松就能发出的大舌音。

“算你运气好，农场男孩，你长得太漂亮了，”莱耶斯笑着说，“迷人得没人在乎你的语言技巧。”

“把东西给我！”76抗议道。“你把我打了个半死，你欠我的！”

莱耶斯坏笑着从袋子里拿出一根沾满肉桂粉的面包条。“说 _por favor_ （请）。”

“Por favor。”76叹了口气，伸出手来。“求你啦？”

“很好，你打了一场一点也不精彩的架，这是你应得的。”莱耶斯把西班牙油条放到了76手上。

他咬了一大口，品味着肉桂粉和炸得酥脆的面包。“你怎么在基地里弄到这个的？”

“ _我的秘密。_ ”莱耶斯对他眨了眨眼。“我还给你带了点新的东西，尝尝看。我知道，别管他，医生说了越甜越好。”他像个魔术师一样，从袋子里拿出了十多种不同的点心。“ _蝴蝶酥 _。__ ”他拿起一块金色的心形面包给76。“涂了蜂蜜的。嗯，还有 _奶酪派_ ，"有点压扁了，但吃起来还是一样好，”他皱起了眉，“拿菠萝 _卷饼_ 的时候没拿好，全洒了！”

莱耶斯不停地介绍这样那样的甜点，而76专注地啃着油条。“没有甜甜圈吗？”他问，把最后一点面包塞进了嘴里。

莱耶斯瞪了他一眼。“别提那种 _ _外来的__ 垃圾。”

“你肯定没尝过枫糖饼干。”76挑衅他。

“我有比枫糖饼干更好的东西。”他拿出一块撒满粉色糖果的圆面包。“ _ _墨西哥包__ 。上层尝起来像曲奇，下面是甜面包。相比之下你的甜甜圈根本上不了台面。”

现在轮到76挑眉了。“把曲奇放在面包上？我可不知道还有这种东西。”

“闭嘴快吃。”莱耶斯把面包塞进他手里。“之前你对 _ _西班牙油条__ 也是这么说的。”

76拿起来，苦着脸尝了一口。他尝到了淡淡的甜味，面包外面硬硬的，内里倒是很软。这东西又甜又黏，超他妈好吃。他……他吃过这个，76闭上眼，恍惚间看到了脏兮兮的绷带，还有红色的……以及破床单上的许多食物。

“喂，觉得怎么样？”莱耶斯催促道。

76回过了神。“好吃，”他又咬了一口，“真好吃。”

“比 _西班牙油条_ 还好？”

76瞪着莱耶斯。“没有比西班牙油条更好吃的东西。”他又试着发了那个‘r’音。

莱耶斯笑出了声。“继续试，农场男孩。杀了我我也要教你学会这个词。”

“也许我会先被干掉。”

“不，你只要放松舌头，”莱耶斯微笑着说，“好点了吗？”

这个笑容让76止不住地流汗。他擦了擦额头，但汗水依然在流。“太热了，”他嘀咕着，四肢突然疼了起来。“就像被裹在羊毛毯里一样。”

“我帮你把毯子拿掉吧。”莱耶斯凑了过来。

他的面孔一点点发生了变化。浅褐变成了骨白，皮肤融化，露出了尖锐狭长的骷髅。76尖叫着向后躲去。莱耶斯身上的军装变成了黑色，像帆一样翻飞鼓动。黑暗中，有利爪抓住了76的脸。

“不！”他大喊着挣扎，却只能被迫转过头去。他的身体像灌了铅一样，重得无法挪动分毫，双臂也疼得抬不起来。

那幽灵说了些什么，声音扭曲而痛苦，像带刺的铁丝一样弄痛了76的耳朵。幽灵的爪子抚摸着他的脸庞，逼他面对自己。76闭上了双眼。“加比……”他轻声说，“你去哪了？”

他的额头碰到了什么冰冷的东西。他挣扎起来，但燥热稍稍退去了一点。于是76放松了，牙关打颤，任凭脑袋歪向一边，失去了意识。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*)原文为：You must have lost your anchor to fly off the rails this bad. 不知道怎么用中文表现原文的比喻…就暂时写得直白了点，如果有更好的表达方式，请告诉我！  
> 另外，AO3注释里不好插图就这样凑合吧，回头在微博发的时候我会在这章最后贴出文中提到的所有食物的图片帮助理解:P


	6. Chapter 6

 

死神很想手撕几个灵魂，但现实又让他打消了这个邪恶的念头。这么做没有好处，即便他能稍稍平息怒火，可行踪也会因此暴露。开枪扫射更加爽快，但也会留下更容易发现的痕迹。

三天了。

莫里森发烧了整整三天。症状来得太快，不像败血症，伤口没有感染。他呼吸正常，没有咳嗽，也不像感冒的样子。是对什么东西过敏吗？他得活下来啊，情况哪有那么严重。帮他换冷敷布或者喂他喝水不算什么，但莫里森一直在呼唤一个死人的名字，反反复复，仿佛那是一句魔咒。有时他能说出完整的句子，有时则只是姓名，但喊的永远是同一个人。加比，加比，加比。

死神听得快要发疯。他不得不逃到地面上躲避那无休止的指控。加比，加比，加比。

可他又不能在外面停留太久。死神回去了，他尽力修补自己防线上的缝隙，准备面对莫里森。

莫里森依然躺在床上，一只手压在胸口，另一只放在身边。他不再说话了，很好，死神受不了再听那个名字。死神走过去，在护目镜的碎玻璃下，那双蓝眼睛慢慢睁开了。

“死神？”他问。

“你没死。”死神回答，坐在莫里森床边的椅子上。最近他总是坐在那里。“脑子清醒吗？”

莫里森慢慢地眨着眼，转过头说：“真希望我还糊涂着，感觉很糟。”

死神恢复了以往粗暴的态度。“我刚想帮你解决呢。”

莫里森又眨了眨眼。“妈的。”

“我要帮你拆线了。”

莫里森嗯了一声。

死神站起来。“帮帮忙，别再把伤口弄裂了。”

“这就不能保证了。”

他开始惹人嫌了，看来真的恢复得不错。死神看了看伤口，干涸的血迹到处都是，但缝线完好无损，伤口愈合得很好。他切开缝线的第一个结，把线抽了出来。莫里森一动没动。

“好吧，医生，”莫里森嘲讽地说，“我会活下来吗？”

“庆幸你动作够快吧，我那一枪本来能打断你的腿。”

“我的肩膀很痒，你的缝合技术一塌糊涂。”

“管好你的嘴，不然我就把它缝起来。”

莫里森哼了一声。他烦起来真是没完没了。死神戳了戳伤口，立刻听到了让人心满意足的痛叫，还有一长串难听的脏话。

“坐起来。”

“混蛋。”莫里森骂骂咧咧地照做了。

死神检查着他肩膀上的伤。这里没有腿上的伤口那么严重，愈合得也很顺利。他拆了线，没有发现感染的痕迹，那莫里森为什么会发烧？“你会活下来的。”他下了结论。

“好极了，那我能走了吗？”

“深呼吸。”

莫里森吸了一口气，但憋了两秒钟就咳嗽了起来。

“和我想的一样。”

“你不能一直把我关在这里。”莫里森愤怒地说。

“我也没打算这样，”死神回答，“快了。”

“不够快。”莫里森呻吟着说。

死神的手按着莫里森的肩膀，想把他摁回床上。“别傻了，快点休息，蠢货（Jackass）。”

莫里森转过头，直看进他的面具里。“你叫我什么？”

操。“怎么？叫个绰号不行么？”死神歪过头，“难道你更喜欢被叫做公主？”

莫里森又瞪了他一眼。“你敢叫，我就把你的心脏从嘴里扯出来。”

死神什么都没说，只是咬着牙。莫里森靠在了墙上。

“我饿了。”莫里森说。

死神扔给他一个袋子。“那就吃。”

莫里森用没受伤的那只手接住袋子，看了一眼，又望向死神的方向。“死神，你到底为什么这么做？”他把袋子放到一边，“你不是死亡天使吗？为什么要让我活着？”

“跟你说了——”

“你跟我说了太多废话。”莫里森瞪着他，目光几乎穿透死神的面具。“你把我带到这里，治好我的伤，给我吃的，不让我离开， 似乎都是为了我好。那你最后打算怎么办？”

死神揪紧了自己的衣服。现在怎么办？他没法再糊弄下去了。死神舔舔嘴唇，尝到了灰尘的味道。“我失去的人，”他低声说道，“和你一样，自负，愚蠢。”他放松了爪子。最好的谎言最接近真相。“他想改变世界，我也相信我们可以。”

莫里森的视线没有移开。“然后呢？”

“然后我杀了他。”死神咆哮着回答，低沉危险的声音被面具扭曲得不像出自人类之口。痛苦是他赎罪的手段，而说出他的罪会让伤口变得更深，但欺瞒一位有权知道真相的人？自我厌憎能让敞开的伤口再感染化脓。

“所以……怎么样？我是你朋友的替代品吗？”莫里森怒吼道，“救我就能救回他吗？你救不了一个死人。”

死神压抑着怒火缓缓起身，口中冒出的黑烟聚积在面具之后。他俯下身，骷髅面具几乎贴在对方的护目镜上。“你不了解我的愧疚。”他轻声说，黑烟从口中不断涌出。他想把手伸向莫里森断裂的肋骨，扯出那个自以为是的灵魂，可最后只是让利爪陷进手心。“你不知道我受了多少苦，你对我灵魂上的负担一·无·所·知。”

莫里森没有退缩，他平静地凝视死神：“你也不知道我的。”

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

情况越来越糟了。死神倚在墙边，边擦枪边想。莫里森的伤好得差不多了，身上只会留下几道伤疤，虽然肋骨还比较脆弱，但补充的营养在一点点起效。他差不多该离开了。

士兵:76是个强有力的工具，能够能完成死神无法亲自去做的事。但万事都得有个由头，这口可不好开。死神必须小心行事，他甚至不确定自己能否触及这个雷区。他望着厕所那边的莫里森。趁他骨头还没长好的时候开口吧，万一动起手来，死神还能把他放倒。

但死神依然有些犹豫，合作必将带来痛苦和无法言说的自我憎恶。他得为曾经的罪过忏悔，必须经受折磨。他不仅要付出高昂的代价，还要亲手把这过程变得极为漫长。

莫里森洗完手回来。“你怎么一直盯着我，怪吓人的。”他说，没有去看死神。

“我以为你看不见。”

“瞎子也能感觉到别人的视线，”他回过头，“特别是那些从不离开的人。”

死神的利爪划过银黑相间的枪身。“我在思考一些事情。”

莫里森若无其事地走到箱子边开了瓶水。真聪明，这就把他们隔开了。好一个信任问题。

“你？思考？这可真是让人担心。”莫里森喝了一口水。

死神放下枪，这就是结局的开端了。他站直了身。“你不喜欢黑爪。”

“你怎么看出来的？”莫里森的声音里怀着憎恶。

“你恨他们。”

莫里森什么也没有说，视线跟着死神的声音移动。

“你在找答案，我在找人，”他面对着莫里森，“我们互相帮助一下如何？”

莫里森手中的塑料瓶只发出了极轻的声音，但死神看到了他发白的指关节，对方脖子上的肌肉也绷紧了。

“我们兴趣相同，你，和我。守望先锋的旧数据库里藏着很多秘密，它们能让我找到我的目标。”

塑料瓶又发出了咯吱咯吱的声音，水从莫里森发白的指关节上流过。

“同样，黑爪的档案……也保存了很多信息。”

“然后呢？”莫里森低声问，声音里带着警告。“你的重点是？”

“我在内部能做的事情有限，”死神走近他，“而黑爪之外，一个敌人可以办成很多我做不到的事，担起我不能负担的罪责，”他继续向前走去，“给我守望先锋的数据库，我能把黑爪的给你。”他低声说。

破碎的红玻璃之后，蓝色的双眼愤怒地盯着他。“你觉得你要找的是守望先锋的成员。”

死神动了动手指。“我知道他们是。”

“怎么知道的？”

“你怎么知道黑爪能给你答案，我就是怎么知道的。”死神嘶声说道，退开半步。“我们面前有一个绝妙的机会。你能轻易进入守望先锋，我不行。把我要的给我吧，这样你就能得到答案。”

莫里森什么都没有说，什么也没有做。他们在一片寂静中面对面站着，死神的嘴角冒出黑烟。

“得到资料之后，你就可以大开杀戒了。”

莫里森的拳头结结实实地打在死神的面具上。他的头歪向一边。莫里森抓住的衣领，把他拉到自己眼前。

“想得到守望先锋，就先从我的尸体上跨过去。”他怒吼道，然后甩开了死神。

烟从死神的牙齿间涌出来。“是啊，”他哑着嗓子说，“你宝贝的守望先锋。”旧伤流出了新血，他几乎要失控了。“我要毁掉它，所有堕落腐烂的部分。”

“守望先锋是有不足，”莫里森咆哮着说，“但没有堕落。有人背叛了我们。”

“那你真是瞎了很久。”死神尽力控制住烟雾和自己的怒火。对话超出了他的控制范围。“你们得意忘形了，被癌症侵染的时候根本没有抵抗。疾病疯长，腐败，慢慢占据了守望先锋的一切，就因为指挥官他妈的根本看不清鼻子底下的东西。”

莫里森又抓住了他的衣领，死神任由他动手。

“是暗影守望。”莫里森说，“他们把好意变得扭曲，冒渎了我们保护的东西。所以我解散了他们，这样守望先锋就能变好了。”

“不是他们，”死神对他耳语，“你还是看不见。告诉你吧！”他推开莫里森的手。“守望先锋的人贪得无厌。他们想要权力，而这个组织正好拥有，所以他们就下手了。当一个国家不服从他们的意愿，他们就组织起队伍，暗中取得他们想要的东西。当指挥官妨碍他们……守望先锋就除掉了他。”

莫里森又狠狠地打在他的面具上。黑烟从裂痕中钻了出来。“你胡说！”他大喊道，“我的人都很忠诚！”

“是吗？”死神问。

他的面具又挨了一下。光从裂缝中照了进来。

“是吗？”他用更大的声音问道。

莫里森一拳砸向他的面具，指节流出了血。

“是吗？”死神大吼起来，抓住莫里森的衣服，利爪把刚刚痊愈的胸口抓得鲜血淋漓。“你以为是谁建立了暗影守望？你以为从废墟里长出来的东西是什么？是黑爪，你这个蠢货！”他摇晃着莫里森，希望他能醒悟过来。“它就像条寄生虫，杀死寄主之后就换个地方生长！你宝贝的守望先锋从内部烂透了，毁了一切，害死了所有人！把守望先锋给我，我就能让他们为自己的行为付出代价！”

莫里森怒吼着挣脱开来，额头狠狠撞上死神的脸，面具因此又裂开了一点。他向后退去。

“很多人牺牲了自己去保护别人，你怎么能玷污他们！”莫里森咆哮着，“他们，那些诚实的，善良的人加入守望先锋是要创造一个不同的世界。他们不仅忠诚于我，他们也忠于守望先锋坚持的东西，忠于理想！”

死神发出了一声怒吼。他把刀插进伤口最深处，再也不留心疼痛了。都是因为他的错，这都是他应得的。“那加布里尔·莱耶斯怎么样呢？”他压低声音问。

莫里森的脸色变得煞白。是啊，伤害他，伤害他他就会更深地伤害你，死神这么对自己说。

“你说什么？”莫里森放低了声音，完全停下了动作。他指关节泛着白色，仿佛骨头即将刺破皮肉。

“加布里尔·莱耶斯。”死神大声重复了一遍，把那名字当做了武器。“他是个好人吗？他对你忠诚吗，莫里森指挥官？”

莫里森沉默地站着。

“他是你的朋友，对不对？你最亲密的知己。”死神走入了对方的攻击距离。“臭名昭著的暗影守望指挥官，他让你失败，让你蒙羞，毁了你们俩建立的一切。”死神戴着半张损毁的面具逼近莫里森，声音低得像一阵耳语。“是他放下了杀死你的炸弹。”

莫里森立刻把死神摔到墙上，一只手死死地掐住他的喉咙。“胡说！”莫里森大吼起来， 看不见的蓝眼睛里满是憎恨。

死神大笑起来，声音空洞而破碎。莫里森一拳又一拳地揍他，留下一个个带血的拳印。

“你这样的废物没资格说他的名字！”他又打了一拳，手指掐着死神的喉结。“加比绝不会这么做！他是个好人！他是我的一切！”

“我就在场。”死神咳嗽着说。

莫里森瞪大了眼睛。他抬起手，准备再来一拳。

“没错，”死神声音沙哑，“我全都亲眼目睹。你亲爱的守望先锋里有黑爪的成员，他们毒害了他，把他变成了他们的工具。还有什么方法能摧毁世界上最强大的组织呢？只能由其中两位最强的成员亲手撕裂。”他又笑了。“对他们来说轻松至极。他太愤怒了，只需要他们轻轻一推。”

“不。”莫里森低声说。“不！”他再一次对死神拳脚相向。“不！不！不！”每个字都伴随着一次重击。“不！不！”

“就是这样！”死神抓住了老兵的拳头。“他做了这样的事，还能是你的一切吗？现在你看见了吗？黑爪污染了一切，包括加布里尔！守望先锋内部依然不干净，所有东西必须统统毁灭！黑爪，守望先锋，一切！”

右半边面具掉落了。他的皮肤能感觉到对方火热的呼吸。莫里森的视线向下移去，凝视着死神脸颊上的伤痕，脸上满是震惊和恍然大悟。

死神猛然发现了。

莫里森没瞎。

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

那些伤！他认得！76抓住了面具。

“滚开！”死神的利爪挥向76的脸。

那爪子撕开了76的面具和他脸上的旧伤。鲜血流下，他本就不清晰的视线更加模糊了。死神从他手中逃脱，身形被黑烟包裹。

“不！”76猛扑上去，把逃走的佣兵摁在地上。

他们打了个滚，像猛兽一样咆哮着。76伸手抢夺剩余的面具，死神拼命扭过脸躲开。

“别碰我！”他怒吼着推开对方。

76翻滚了一圈，肋骨好像又断了，刚刚痊愈的伤口火辣辣的疼。死神渐渐化成了黑烟，不能让他逃跑！76打量了一下四周，他掀起床垫叠了几下，用它把通风口牢牢堵住。黑烟在他周围愤怒地盘旋，升上天花板寻找出口，但是再也无路可走了。黑烟沉了下来，直落向离76最远的角落，变回了死神的模样。他拉低了兜帽，遮挡着面具无法覆盖的半张脸。

“让·我·走。”他的声音低得危险。

“你和我，”76慢慢地靠近，“谁都别想离开，我们得把话说清楚。”

死神举起了一把霰弹枪。“那我就把你变成墙上的一滩血。”

“你会吗？”76踏着慢得让人痛苦的步子，“发生过这么多事之后？”

死神没有放下枪，也没有开火。76做好了闪避的准备，但没有停止前进。“你欠我一个答案。”

“我什么都不欠你！”死神嘶声怒吼。

“你欠我。”76轻声说，抓住了枪管。

死神想收回手，可76冲上来扭住了他的手腕。雇佣兵捂着兜帽，举枪的手自然留下了破绽。76缴了他的械，把霰弹枪扔到很远的地方。

“只有我和你。”76平静地说。他抬起手，指尖略过骷髅面具。

死神毫不留情地打向76胸口。他捂着胸口连连后退，但眼睛依然盯着死神。

“我会把你的肋骨再打断一遍，一根不落。”死神吼道，依然遮着自己的脸。

愤怒和愧疚让76又有了力量。“我不在乎。”他冲了上来。

死神想逃，但76紧追不舍。他抓住死神的手腕把他拉过来，捏着面具的下颚部分狠狠扯下。死神像受伤的野兽般咆哮起来，朝76脸上挥出一拳。他连连后退，绷紧了肩膀，依然用兜帽挡住自己的面孔。

“别看我！”他面对着墙壁站住，声音嘶哑。

76停下脚步，凝视着佣兵的背影。他低头盯着手里的面具，沾着血的骷髅对他回以凝视。他缓缓取下自己的面具，扔到了一边。“不要再藏了。”他走向死神身边，伸手去碰对方的脸。

死神想把他推开，但立刻被76抓住了手。76慢慢把手伸向兜帽下的阴影，碰到对方的下巴，指尖摸到了短短的胡茬。他轻轻地把对方的脸扳了过来。死神愤然转过头，猛地扯下了自己的兜帽。

76面前站着一个鬼魂。这不是他记忆中的那张脸了，灰白的色调取代了晒得棕黑的皮肤。但熟悉的伤痕还在原来的位置，脸颊右边有两道，左边有一道，下嘴唇两道，鼻梁上两道，眼角边也有一条。没了那顶熟悉的帽子，76看清了他的眉毛、前额和鬓角。那双深色威士忌一样的眼睛盯着他，燃烧着几乎能凝成实体的怒火。

76的拇指抚摸着他的脸颊。老天啊，真的是他。“加比。”

“不！”莱耶斯从76的碰触中挣脱，往后退去。“加布里尔·莱耶斯死在那场害死他爱人的爆炸里了。”

话语里的怒火让76畏惧，但他不会跑的，他已经这么接近他了。 

莱耶斯怒视着他，棕色的眼睛变成了黑色，一股烟雾出现在他的嘴角。“你想要答案吗？”

“是的。”76低声回答。

“不，你不想，”莱耶斯愤怒地喊道，“那不是你愿意听到的东西。”

“我不在乎，反正迟早都会知道。”他走过来，而莱耶斯后退了。

“你总能扮演好人，”莱耶斯对上76的眼睛，“我就只能当个混蛋。我让人去送死，发号施令，把人们往死里逼。而你能和他们一起笑，告诉他们我是个暴脾气，然后和他们一起嘲笑我。你永远是那个黄金男孩。”

听到那个过去的昵称，76握紧了双拳。他讨厌这个称呼。

莱耶斯扭曲地笑了。“别不承认，杰克，你就喜欢被人这么叫。你喜欢被人崇拜，喜欢在我被人议论的时候和他们一起喝酒大笑。”

“加比——”

“闭嘴！”尖锐的爪子指向76，“既然你想知道，我就告诉你，别想半路停下。”

76安静了。为了失去的朋友，他什么都能做，保持安静算什么呢。

“我不在乎的。”莱耶斯继续说，“他们恨我的训练，我不在乎。我把他们揍个半死，这样他们就能走着从战场上回来，不用躺在裹尸袋里。我容忍那些罪犯，答应他们的要求承受他们的愤怒，这样我们的队伍就不用遭罪了，别人有的是事情要担心。而且我不在乎——”他怒视着76，目光包含的力量无异于一记重拳。“因为我的二把手会支持我。”

毫无防备的一击正中他的心脏。

“战争胜利之后，我以为我会作为指挥官退休。我打算叫你对新兵们好一点，打算自己去当那个金字招牌，做决策的时候不再以自己的军人生涯为重，而是考虑别人的兴趣。我终于要当一回好人了。”

“但联合国任命的是我。”76说。

莱耶斯的眼中全是痛苦。“我又被打到了坏人那边，”他故作轻松地说，“所有人都说我嫉妒你，说我在生气，说我会暗中谋害你。你知道我是怎么想的吗？”

“非常生气？”

莱耶斯挑起下巴。“我为你骄傲。”

76猛地抬起了头。“骄傲？”

“骄傲， _estúpido_ ！怎么，要我给你一个个字母拼出来吗？”

76感到一阵眩晕。他从没想过……从没猜到过……他只听说莱耶斯有多愤怒。在任命仪式之后，他们有好几个星期没有说话。那完全是一场折磨，可莱耶斯需要自己的空间，时间，结果最后，时间用尽了。

“我的农场男孩是个很好的人，他是个优秀的指挥官。是，我确实生气，但我会支持他，就像任何一个出色的二把手一样。直到……”他移开了视线。

76从侧面可以看见一条长长的锯齿状伤疤，横过莱耶斯的喉咙。有许多伤疤76从没见过。他是从什么时候开始不再留意的？“到……什么时候？”他问，但心里已经有了答案。

“直到我不再这么做。”莱耶斯轻声说，又看向了76的方向。威士忌的颜色回到了他的双眼中，驱散了异于常人的黑色。“人们开始对我窃窃私语。不是说我，是说新的指挥官要把我扔到他再也不用想起来的地方。”

76脸色煞白。“暗影守望。”

“暗影守望，”莱耶斯又装出一副无所谓的样子，“你动动笔，我就成了世界上最大的坏蛋。”

“不，我不是这个意思，”76低声说，“我想提拔——”让他们俩几乎平起平坐，这本来是一根橄榄枝……一个安慰奖。

“那是个监牢。”莱耶斯恶狠狠地说，眼睛变得和他的风衣一样漆黑。“暗影守望……你怎么说的来着？符合我的领导方式，任务第一，为了胜利不择手段，在黑暗里做永远见不得光的事。我不齿于这么做，但还是干了。因为我的指挥官会支持我……但最后，我不再支持他了。”

莱耶斯染血的尖爪握紧又放松，靴子上开始飘散出黑烟。76想抓住他，解释自己的想法，可他却一动也不能动。

“突然间，我的任务越来越少，也不用再出席会议。你办公室的大门在我眼前关上，我的意见没有人听……最后变得无足轻重。我们有多久没有说过话了……几个星期？几个月？”

那双沉重的靴子化为了烟雾，在莱耶斯身边搅动着，像狂暴的海。

“莫里森，那时我是你的影子，你在我之上。当你享受阳光的时候，你就踩在我身上。”

76猛地吞了一口口水，他嘴里发干，喉咙生疼。他提醒自己，这就是他要听的真相，就是他长久以来寻找的东西。真相伤人，他一直明白。

“所以我就成了影子，执行所有接收到的命令。我不知道你为什么要我这么做，我也不在乎，因为这不重要，真正的活，脏活，都不关你的事。我做了什么都不关你的事。”他压低了声音，“你不照看我的后背了，我就只能靠自己。”

76无法否认这一切。早在瞎掉之前，他就已经看不见了。“快讲到我知道的那件事了吧。”

“你总比看起来的要聪明，”莱耶斯悲哀地笑笑，“我手上的血都混在一起了。偶尔回忆过去的时候，我会想，我怎么不干脆给自己一枪呢。也许我是在期待，要是我做了什么出格的事，你就可能留意到我。”

76确实注意到了。他读过任务报告，或者说处理过后的版本。但即便是在这种文件里，莱耶斯的某些行为也让他作呕。当时，他一直在给自己的无所作为找借口：他不该介入，因为这是莱耶斯的部队，他被提拔这事已经伤害到了他们之间的关系；除非必要，莱耶斯不会做出这么极端的举动，莱耶斯永远不会跨过那条界线。但是……其实他在害怕，怕自己插手会毁掉他们之间剩下的一切，再也无法修复。多傻啊，他在莱耶斯最需要他的时候抛弃了他。

“我这么干了很多年，杀人，放火……更恶毒的事情也有。最后我受不了了，就开始自己行动。我开始调查那些任务报告最后会流到哪里。我悄悄地向你打听为什么让我们处理这些任务，最后发现，那些命令根本不是你下的。你那些合法的指令里总会夹杂一些额外的东西。我这才知道，我的士兵听的是薪水的命令，不是我的。”

“但我没听进你的话。”76盯着莱耶斯一点点化成黑烟的双腿，他又要逃跑吗？不会吧，他依然盯着76。

“暗影守望里埋伏着黑影，它们渗透得到了我没法想象的程度，我无法控他们，凭一己之力也无法清除。只有一种方法能毁掉它，让你看个清楚。”

76恍然大悟。“暗影守望的报告，”他说，“是你公开的。”

“我尽量不让人怀疑到我，”莱耶斯的膝盖和大腿也变成了烟雾，“我一直在扮演一个暴躁的混蛋，所有人都这么以为。大家都相信我要干掉杰克·莫里森，因为他说他想把我和我的队伍钉死在十字架上。我说你只有杀了我才能夺走我的权力，他们眼睛都没眨一下。”他笑得难以捉摸。“连你也没有。”

这让76到了痛苦。他当时为什么会相信呢。莱耶斯的公然反抗在当时看来只是针对他个人的攻击，几乎算得上一场叛乱。他为什么一直都没有注意到莱耶斯的痛苦？莱耶斯是不是向他发出过求救？“我让你去了总部。”76终于说到了问题的中心。“那天，发生了什么？”

“那些资助暗影守望、给他们发号施令的人想要除掉你。你给他们添了太多麻烦，而在文件泄露之后，他们安插在你身边的人也没法再操纵你给他们工作了。一场会议可以解决一个我行我素的人，于是他们找来了我，而我找来了炸弹。”

76的心砰砰狂跳。不，这不可能。这是属于死神的谎言，不是莱耶斯的真相。

“炸弹是我亲手设置的，”他笑得扭曲极了，“就放在大厅。我把你带你进了会议室，好假装成定时错误。我以为爆炸能给我们点时间谈谈，认真的谈谈。如果他们觉得你死了，也许我还有机会救你，让你远离吸人血的公众，远离联合国的白痴，把你从黑爪手里救出来。但我们吵起来了，就像以前一样。”

76目瞪口呆。“可炸弹是放在会议室的。”

莱耶斯大笑起来，声音不需要死神面具的折射就足够残忍。“被埋在半幢楼下面的时候，我才明白他们真正的计划。再清楚不过了。我就是个傻子，他们不光要你死，还要我们两个全都消失。我就这么直接掉进了陷阱，还像听话的犹大一样把你也拉了进来。”

“加比——”

“闭嘴！”他咆哮着，手指和手腕的部分也开始消失。“我没说完。”

76想要靠近，可莱耶斯退得更远了。

“我杀了你，也杀死了自己。一切都是我的错，我没能阻止黑爪的发展，也没有阻止他们毁灭我们一起建立的东西。到最后，我连自己最重要的人也没有拯救。”

他低下头，威士忌与黑暗的颜色在双眼中如潮水般轮流涨落。天啊！76不知道该说什么了！

“从总部里爬出来的残废玩意再也不是加布里尔了，但它还有他的任务。我回去，找到了将来要成为黑爪的那个组织。他们需要武器，于是我就成了武器。”他的手腕散成了烟雾。“我让他们把我变得更强，好撕碎那些毁了加布里尔的东西。我曾在阴影中行动，现在，我成了阴影本身。”他手臂剩余的部分也消散了，胸膛的形状也在黑暗中渐渐模糊。“我以武器的身份为掩护，暗中寻找真相，直到能把枪口对准他们的那天。在暗影守望的日子终究还是给我带来了好处。”

76望着那片浓重的黑烟，莱耶斯面孔以外的部分都已经消融。他有一种恐怖的预感，仿佛莱耶斯会立刻消失，他将再也无法与他见面。但无论76怎么靠近，对方都会躲开，仿佛不愿意被他接近。

“我杀了守望先锋的不少人，他们都参与了黑爪的成立过程。核心人物还没死，但也快了。我本来想，我要在活生生取出他们灵魂之前念出你的名字，让他们明白正义不会放过他们。可现在你就在这里，活得好好的，把我的计划搅得一团糟。又一次。”

现在的莱耶斯只剩下一双眼睛，带着那么多痛苦、憎恨和愤怒。76现在终于全都看见了。过去，他只关注莱耶斯的恨意。他知道它有多猛烈，什么也经不住它的灼烧，智械危机经不住，守望先锋经不住，黑爪也经不住。但莱耶斯让这份暴怒指向了他自己，心里又怀着能把人压垮的罪恶感。在这片寂静无声的痛苦里，他是怎么活下来的？妈的，76对他做了什么啊？

那双黑眼睛也开始消失了。76走向他，手臂伸向原来是莱耶斯脸庞的地方。“加布里尔！ _求你别离开。回来吧！_ ”

烟雾停止了旋转，停在空中。

“ _回来吧_ ，”76求他，“ _回来吧_ 。”

黑暗与阴影缓缓回复了形状。莱耶斯又站在了76眼前，76的双手捧着他的脸。他摸起来真冷。76的拇指沿着他脸颊和下巴上的伤痕轻轻抚摸，他好怀念那些胡须的触感啊。

“你说什么？”莱耶斯轻声问。

“要我给你一个个字母拼出来吗？”76说，“我希望你回来。”

“为什么？”

76凝视着那双眼睛，看到了他所有的伤痛。他一直在独自受苦。76……不，莫里森，莫里森能明白。莱耶斯不会再是孤单一人了。 _“因为我爱你。我一直都爱你。_ ”莫里森说。“ _傻瓜。_ ”他又加了一句。

莱耶斯伸出带爪的手，抚摸莫里森的脸颊。“ _Te he echado tanto de menos_ ，我太想你了。”他低声说。

“ _Lo siento，_ ”莫里森同样压低声音回答，“对不起。为了我对你做的所有事。”愧疚又席卷而来。一直……他一直想知道有什么方法可以避免灾难，自己错过了哪些细节。而莱耶斯就在他眼前被吞噬，不顾一切地想要拯救他们两人，而莫里森却什么都没有发现，还以为他们的结局就是死亡与离别。“原谅我，”莫里森的手用上了力，确保对方不会从他手中逃开。“我太愚蠢了，我——”

“别说了。”莱耶斯闭上眼睛，脸颊挨上莫里森的手掌。“是我的错，我应该更努力——”

“不，”莫里森打断他的话，“你心里的负罪感太多了，它该落在我身上才对。是我让你失望了。但我再也不会这样了。”

他们凝视了对方许久。莱耶斯由着莫里森把他拉近，直到他们鼻尖抵着鼻尖，但最后还是退开了。

“你现在西班牙语说得挺好啊？”他有点尴尬地问。

“不好，”莫里森的心猛烈地怦怦跳动，“只学会了几句。我的老师离开我了。”

莱耶斯立刻瞪向了莫里森。天啊他看起来好受伤，妈的他的眼睛怎么有表现力。

“我不是……不是这个意思，”他试着换种方式表达，“我说的是你。”

“咱俩把什么事都搞砸了。”莱耶斯扭过头，“我以为你放下我找别人去了，在那之前我就是这么想的。你不会……不会和你的二把手这么搞。”

“可我给你当你的二把手的时候，你好像没有这样的烦恼。”莫里森提醒他。

“那不一样，那时我们在打仗，没人在乎。但指挥官和他的突击队领袖就不一样了。”

“你需要空间。”莫里森说，过去几十年里没说出口的话在他心中盘旋，等待最终的爆发。“我们的理念不一样，需要很长时间才能弄清楚如何合作。我需要……”他该怎么说才对？现在，轮到他扭头不去看莱耶斯了。

莱耶斯的指关节抵着下巴，慢慢转过来。“你需要什么？”

莫里森孤独得太久了，自从守望先锋没落之后。但实际上，失去莱耶斯之后他就一直是独自一人，这么久之后还要敞开心扉……“我要证明我和你一样优秀，”他强迫自己开口，“证明晋升不是个错误，不是为了和你比较，也不是为了海报好看。我想让你知道，你让我变强了，我能凭自己的本事带好队伍。”他哼了一声。“我太傲慢了，不愿意承认我需要你的帮助，如果我能向你——”

一只利爪轻柔地爬上他的嘴唇。“我们都犯了错。”莱耶斯靠近他。

莫里森把他拉了过来。在将近三十年的时间中，他们第一次接吻了。

莱耶斯的嘴唇很冷，有灰尘的味道，但依然带着熟悉的柔软触感。与对方紧紧相贴、分享彼此是什么感觉莫里森早已遗忘，但现在他正沉醉其中，如一场大梦初醒。他的手按在莱耶斯的后脑，手指摩挲着泛白的鬓角。莱耶斯捧着莫里森的脸颊，歪着脑袋。

他们慢慢分开。

“这是你三十年里第一次接吻吗？”莱耶斯磨蹭着莫里森的嘴唇问道。

莫里森点点头。“你呢？”

“有谁会亲吻死亡天使？”

“死人会啊。”莫里森笑着回答。

莱耶斯笑了，虽然疲惫，但眼睛里闪着莫里森乐于见到的光芒。他的灵魂回来了。

“ _就你懂得多。_ ”莱耶斯说。

“ _我听得懂这句。_ ”莫里森回嘴。莱耶斯低沉的西班牙语让他颤抖，时间没有改变他性感的嗓音。“你这张嘴真能说，农场男孩。”

“你说不是我该把嘴用在正事上吗？”

莱耶斯笑了。“我想也是。”

第二个吻同样温和，但更为绵长。莱耶斯退开的时候，莫里森还不想结束。

“你的肋骨怎么样？”他问。

莫里森一点也不想谈这个，他连想都不愿想。“还好。”

“你需要休息，”莱耶斯说，“得慢慢来。”

莱耶斯说的不仅是骨头。三十年是段很长的时间，他们都成了完全不同的人……但有些事永远不会改变。“你会陪着我吗？”

“如果你想的话。”

莫里森拒绝挪开通风口里塞着的东西，他不想让莱耶斯离开。最后，他们一起坐在地板上，背靠着墙壁。莫里森握着莱耶斯的手，而作为报复，莱耶斯则靠在了莫里森的肩膀上。真好，真熟悉，要是闭上眼睛，莫里森几乎能相信他们依然是当年的小孩子。

“你知道当死人有什么好处吗？”他说。

“你就会毁气氛，”莱耶斯抱怨道，“什么好处？”

他握紧了莱耶斯的手。“死人没有任何义务和责任。”

 _“白痴_ ，我们还有任务。”莱耶斯抬头看着莫里森。

“是啊，但再也没有指挥官和领队了，只有一个死人和他的死亡天使。我们想干什么都行。”他咧嘴笑了，低头看着莱耶斯。“干谁都行。”

 _ _“_ 上帝啊，请赐给我耐心吧。你要是给我力量，我肯定会杀了他。 _”__ 莱耶斯叹了口气，“你一点都没变。”

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

“你确定没问题？”莫里森抬头看着通风口。

“绝对的，”莱耶斯对他再三保证，“百分之七十以上的确定。”

莫里森捶了一下他的胳膊，莱耶斯低声笑了起来。莫里森的精神好极了，多休息一天让他又恢复了不少。他该多留些日子，可长期拘留已经快让他发疯了，估计再过几天他就要徒手刨出一条通往地面的路，莱耶斯可不想这样。

“你可以在下面多待几天，”莱耶斯最后一次劝他，“如果你不敢出去的话。”

莫里森又打了他一拳。“我才不会怕这点黑烟呢。”

莱耶斯张开双臂。莫里森走过来，抬着头，瞪着他没坏的半边面具。莱耶斯慢慢搂住对方，他真温暖啊！体温穿透皮肤，直接传到了莱耶斯的心脏。他搂住莫里森的后背，爪尖扎进皮夹克里，另一只手护住对方的后颈。他笑着把莫里森按进怀里。

老兵抱怨了一声，但没有开口反对，他贴着对方的衣服放松了。

莱耶斯也靠向他，嘴唇贴着莫里森的耳朵。“别紧张，”他悄声说道，“我抓住你了。”

“我还是不大放心。”莫里森回答。

“交给我就行，莫里森。我不知道你有什么好担忧的。”

“我担心的事太多了，你要我从哪里说起？”

“没事的，你保持冷静就行，不要挣扎，出什么事都别慌。”

“你看，现在我真的觉得有必要担心了。”

“放松，有我护着你呢。”

莫里森闭上了眼睛。“快点，别等我改主意。”

莱耶斯的爪子刺进了莫里森的皮肤，确保他真的抓牢了对方。接着，他们溶解成了烟雾。他知道……他俩会像上次一样纠缠得无法分开，却没想到这感觉如此强烈。

他能感觉到莫里森的心跳，仿佛那就是他自己的心脏。他感到一股不属于自己的焦虑，正犹豫着不知如何进退。天啊！他们能交换思想！他的好奇与莫里森的混合在一起，忽然间，有人开始分享他的知觉。

莱耶斯无法阻止莫里森探索他的想法。他们很快钻进了通风管，但是莱耶斯放不下自己心里的防线，而莫里森也没有注意到这些。

幸运的是，莫里森很快就放过了他，转而去好奇怎么作为烟雾移动了。莱耶斯尽力无视他感到的惊讶，专心带着他俩穿过迷宫。可他们现在能共享一切，谁分不清谁感觉到了什么。惊讶自己变得比空气还轻的人是他吗？或者，在尽力不去体会任何情绪的人才是他？

通往地面的开口不远了。赞美上帝！他们钻进了阳光里。莱耶斯想要躲避明亮的日光，可莫里森直直地扎了进去。他感觉到了一阵惊奇，这是他自己的感觉吗？还是莫里森的？他分不出来，但也不重要。他得快点把两人分开，免得莫里森看到莱耶斯不愿让他看见的东西。来到废弃建筑的阴影中后，他先让莫里森先恢复了形体，然后才把自己变回来。

“我的天。”莫里森说。

莱耶斯往凉爽的阴影里靠了靠，一只手扶住了墙。该死，带着人一起移动比平时累多了。他摸了摸腰带后的面具，心想，现在我脸是什么样的？他深吸一口气，感觉胸口不是很疼，估计脸色也不会很吓人吧。转过身后，他看见莫里森在四下打量，阳光在他的白发上闪耀，几乎再次把它们变回了原来的金色。

“我……”他开口了。

“你还好吗？”莱耶斯问，如果刚才他把莫里森怎么了……

“我又能看见了，”他转过头看着莱耶斯，“不用护目镜了。我真的能看见了，颜色，立体感……”他转向那片废墟，仿佛在欣赏异国的街景。

“我们……”天啊这么说真是太傻了，“合为一体了，我是这么想的。”莱耶斯走向莫里森，但依然躲着直射的阳光。

“一体？”莫里森回头看着他。.

“我们的身体分解成微小的粒子。”莱耶斯赶紧解释，免得莫里森误以为是什么浪漫兮兮的告白。“然后混在一起了。也许你是在用我的眼睛看风景。”

“嗯。”莫里森转过去继续眺望。“那你呢？”

“我忙着带你钻通风管呢。”莱耶斯回答。

“但你感觉到了什么东西，”莫里森说，“我知道。”

他怎么就这么敏锐？还有，之前怎么没有发生这种事？“你为什么就不能当一回那种徒有其表的金发傻瓜呢？”

莫里森指指他的头发。“已经不是金发啦。”

“也许有，也许没有吧。”想隐藏情感的时候，态度一定要模糊。

莫里森不再看风景了。他走过来，指尖蹭着墙壁，但那不是为了支撑，只是为了引路。“你还是没卸下防备。”他踩着松散的石堆小心翼翼地走过来，拍拍莱耶斯胸口的弹夹。“我感觉到了，你不想让任何人接近你，连我也不行。”

他们盯着对方看了好一会儿。

妈的。“嘿，我也有信任问题，而且得那毛病的时间比你长多了。”

“我知道。”

现在怎么办？莫里森康复了，自由了，他们有各自的路要走。他们现在该怎么办？他刚刚找回莫里森，不想让他就这么离开，要是命运又把他们拆散怎么办？

“你饿吗？”他问。

莫里森的蓝眼睛闪着光。“我是得吃点东西。”

莱耶斯伸出手。“我知道有个地方可以吃饭。”

被抱住的时候，莫里森紧紧地贴着他的身体。如果复明能让莫里森开心，那他再累也是值得的。他又把他俩变成了烟雾，而这一次，莫里森心里没有了犹豫，只有纯粹的欢欣鼓舞。

 

 

他们在一条小巷的阴影里恢复了形体。莱耶斯撑着墙平复呼吸，胸口的疼痛越发剧烈。操，需要尸体的时候它们怎么都不见了？

“你没事吧？”莫里森问。

莱耶斯摆摆手。“还好，”他站直了身，“这边走。”他领着莫里森走向小巷出口，吹了一声口哨。

“完全不是五星饭店呢。”莫里森嘀咕着说。

等着瞧吧，农场男孩，莱耶斯想着。他正打算吹第二声，两个小脑袋就从拐角处钻了出来。

“ _英雄先生！_ ”那两个孩子异口同声地喊着，跑了过来。“ _你还要买吃的吗？_ ”

“这就是你的食物来源？”莫里森问。

两个孩子注意到了他的存在。女孩往前跨了一步，站在男孩身前。

“ _这是我的朋友。_ ”莱耶斯告诉他们， _ _“_ 他是来感谢你们的。_”

“ _他也是英雄吗？_ ”女孩问。

莱耶斯点点头，心里想道：他比我英雄多了。“ _记得我说过不要买什么东西吗？_ ”

两个孩子点点头。

“ _很好，去买那些东西，越多越好。_ ”

“ _好的！_ ”他们跑进了商店。

他将来可能会想念他们。可能，如果他真的是个多愁善感的软心肠的话。

“可怕的死神竟然要孩子帮他跑腿。”莫里森说。

“你闭嘴。”

“你该庆幸我已经是个死人了，否则我真的会活活笑死。”

莱耶斯坏笑着说：“好，那我就一个人全吃光啦。”

“吃啥？”

“你等着瞧。”

他们没有等多久，孩子们飞快地跑了回来，四只小手里抓着撒满肉桂粉的点心。

“不可能吧。”莫里森压低声音说。

孩子们想把东西交给莱耶斯，但他指了指莫里森。“ _给他，他最喜欢吃这个了。_ ”

他们立刻就不怕莫里森了。女孩打开了话匣子，她一边往莫里森手里塞西班牙油条，一边对他说着英雄先生的事。不过她一次只给一根，似乎想找个借口和他多说些话。男孩子会趁姐姐停下来喘气的时候插上一两句，他摸摸莫里森的夹克，又拍拍他皮带上的空弹夹。莱耶斯坏笑着瞧着手足无措的莫里森，他一会儿看看这个，一会儿看看那个，完全不知如何是好。

“西语测试不及格。”莱耶斯毫不客气地说。

“我说得又不好！”莫里森抗议，“ _慢一点！拜托请慢慢说。_ ”

听到白人说西班牙语让孩子们问得更快了。过了一会儿，连莱耶斯也听不清他们的话了，什么新的猫咪？还是说找到了一只走丢的小猫？看到了猫？莫里森多少听懂了一点，尽自己所能回答他们的问题，可他每说一句，孩子们就会再问十句。

天啊，听莫里森说西班牙语真的……让人惊喜。经历了战争，争吵和死亡，莫里森竟然一直在学。莱耶斯很高兴，不是每天都有一个前男友学习你的语言的。

终于，莫里森勉勉强强回答完另一个问题后，莱耶斯终于决定伸出援手。“ _嘿，_ ”他对孩子们说，“ _我们得走啦。_ ”

幸好他们已经习惯他来去匆匆了，两个孩子立刻和莫里森道了别。莱耶斯拉起女孩子的手，亲吻了一下。“ _非常感谢你，小姑娘。_ ”他拍了拍她的肩膀，送走了他俩。再过一会儿，她就会在她的裙子口袋里发现一卷钞票。“来，咱们找个地方吃饭。”

 

 

他们在一个废弃小屋里并肩坐着，眺望破玻璃窗外的美丽日落。这里完全不是五星饭店，但很安静。莫里森捧着新鲜的西班牙油条大吃特吃，而莱耶斯在欣赏他那张不戴面具的面孔。

莫里森注意到了他的视线。“怎么了？”

“我刚发现，你吃 _西班牙油条_ 的表情和你高潮时的表情一样难看。”

莫里森伸出舌头舔了舔面包棍，接着咬了一口。“我不知道你为什么会这么想。”

莱耶斯笑了。莫里森终于在享受了，真好。“你有多久没有吃过真正的 _西班牙油条了_ ？”

“一辈子吧。”莫里森吃完了一根，又递给莱耶斯一根。“我跟你说过多少次说话要文明点？”

莱耶斯接过面包棍，让它在爪子间转动，食物无法填补他胸口中噬人的饥饿。莫里森又拿了一根油条开始吃。他们安静地坐了一会儿，莱耶斯开始东想西想。

关于莫里森的晋升，他没说实话。他愤怒了很久，一遍又一遍地思考原因。他做错了什么？他带领他们度过了人类历史上最可怕的危机，他们却还觉得他没有资格。他的领导方式有问题吗？还是什么更糟糕的……他的肤色？莫里森听到的流言只不过是皮毛。最好的谎言最接近真相。黑爪趁他愤怒未消时控制了他。但无论理由如何，对他优秀二把手的骄傲都该早些取代愤怒才对。

如果他忍下自己的怒火，不让情绪变质，如果他只是一个普通人，那他们的生活会是怎么样的？他会和莫里森一起坐在世界之巅，分享 _西班牙油条_ ，回忆光辉的往昔吗？他们会买一栋房子吗？会买一对戒指吗？年龄让他看透了很多东西，他当时真是太天真太愚蠢了。莱耶斯低头看着手里的 _西班牙油条_ ，那东西已经失去了深棕色的光泽。他在多年以前就为这些弱点付出了巨大的代价。

有人用手肘戳了戳他。“喂。”

他回过神来，看着莫里森。

“干什么呢？”莫里森问道，舔掉了嘴唇上的肉桂粉。

“我在思考。”莱耶斯说。

“思考什么？”

“嗯，就是过去的傻事。”

“加比，”莫里森的声音暖暖的，“别再贬低自己啦。”

“我没有。”撒谎。“好吧，也许有一点。”他叹了口气，是该让莫里森越过放线了。“我又没来得及说。不过，你真的是一个很好的指挥官。”

“别说这个。”莫里森警告他。

“我是认真的，”莱耶斯靠着莫里森的肩膀“老了，看透了。每个指挥官都该在副官被提拔的时候为他骄傲。你把队伍带得很好。虽然我不会做出和你一样的选择，但你不是我。”

莫里森的手按着莱耶斯的膝盖。“我们合作总比分开好。”他轻轻捏了捏。“我的内心挣扎过，很多次。”

“不，你没有。”

“真的。”莫里森承认。“我不习惯下最终决定，也没法习惯它带来的压力。我都要被压垮了，”他看着莱耶斯，“我基本只在和平时期做指挥官，工作算是轻松的了，我真不知道你是怎么在战争中带领我们的。但还是，我本来应该让你帮我的。”

“在我当 _坏人_ 的时候，你干得挺好。”

“但是我没有帮你的时候，你不好。”莫里森撇开了视线。

“嘿，别再贬低自己啦。”莱耶斯学着他的话说。

莫里森笑了，又转过头来。“但我们又在一支队伍里了。”

以前他们是这样的吗？“我不会停手的。”莱耶斯说道，声音低沉，“我会找到每一个害死你的人，取走他们的灵魂。包括守望先锋的成员。”

“我不是要你住手，我的意思是，现在我会帮助你，”莫里森解释道，“只要你不杀害无辜的人。”

“没有人是无辜的。”

“我知道，在你眼里所有人都是败坏的，可是，加比，也有人只是被利用了。你真的觉得莉娜这样的人会变坏吗？”

莱耶斯扭过了头。好人也会堕落……但是，他真的很难想象莉娜会自愿做出什么恶毒的事。

“我会调查我这边的事，看看漏了什么事什么人，然后我们就进行一次小小的拜访，我们两个一起。”

莫里森昨天才知道莱耶斯活着，而今天就立即回到复仇的计划中了。“这本来是我的任务。”

“现在是咱俩的了，”莫里森说，“难道你以为我发现真相之后不会做同样的事？”

“你？复仇的 _黄金男孩_ ？你见得了血吗？”

“黄金男孩早就死了，”莫里森说，“士兵:76在处决坏人的时候绝不犹豫。”

“但也只杀坏人。”不能让莫里森太得意忘形。

“你到底要不要我帮忙？”

天啊，当然要了。他最想要的就是和莫里森再次见面，什么理由都可以。“我猜是吧。”

“很好。我不接受拒绝，”他从凳子上滑下来站好，“天色晚了。”

莱耶斯讨厌这场分别。“是啊，我该走了。”

“修好护目镜之后，我要留意一下耳麦之类的东西，这样我们就能……保持联系了。”

“我很忙的，士兵。”莱耶斯笑着说，“可能没时间一直听你废话。”

莫里森自顾自地说：“东北方向十英里之外，有一个旧的补给站。”

“我知道。”

“不久之后，会有人闯进去。大概一周以后吧。”

“也许一周半。新月的时候影子更多。”

“一周半。”

莫里森没动，也许他也不愿意走。莱耶斯站着，把变成灰烬的甜点放到一边，捧起莫里森的脸颊亲吻他。当莫里森张开双唇的时候，他心上的旧伤就不再疼了。天啊，感觉真好，真对。他不想走，他属于这里，莫里森的双臂是他的归宿。

他们最终还是分开了，太阳早已落下。莱耶斯后退一步。不这么做的话，他永远都没法让莫里森离开了。老兵咔嚓一下戴回了面具。

“回见。”他慢慢转身——也许这只是莱耶斯的想象——走向大门。

“嘿，”莱耶斯叫住他，“ _我爱你_ ，蠢货。”

莫里森停下脚步回过头。“ _我也爱你，加布里尔。_ ”

莫里森离开了，但莱耶斯惊讶得差点消失。他用西班牙语叫他加布里尔，发音正确，中间‘r’的发音完美无瑕。天……他真是会撩。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 愉快完结！  
> 作者的感言：  
> 写了很多年同人文，现在掉进了R76大坑。  
> 我无怨无悔。


End file.
